Prayer of the Children
by TheConcernedCookie
Summary: Zexion had never expected to pass out in somebody else's garden. Nor did he plan to fall in love with the blond who lived there. Of course, life always has to go down before it can go back up. Zemyx. Slight Axel/Roxas.
1. Can you Hear the Prayer of the Children?

**I've had this written forever and laying around. Although I really shouldn't be starting a third story. I have. I just can't continuously write one story and only one story at a time. It gets sorta hard to stay focused. I've actually been writing a lot more for all three stories since starting this one. **

**Anyway so this is my third story, Prayer of the Children. This isn't exactly a prologue, yet it's not really a chapter. It's pretty short. Not all chapters will be this short, I promise. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the title, chapter titles, or summary.**

**Warning: I don't think there is much for this one. I don't think there's any language or anything.**

**Note: The one he's talking about in the first paragraphs is not a past lover. Just to clear that up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Can You Hear the Prayer of the Children?**

Thoughts of _him_ scattered through my brain. From his unruly head of brunette hair to his sun kissed hairless legs. He was still short, hardly reaching 5'5, and hadn't quite reached his fifteenth birthday. His voice demanded my attention and nearly everything he spoke of was completely beautiful. His ideas surpassed ones of all those who considered themselves wise and nobody was as caring as he.

But it was the eyes. Those incredible blue eyes, screaming innocence, that haunted me nonstop. Every time I closed my own, there were his. I couldn't force them away, and I couldn't ignore them. Every ounce of my strength was spent running. Running from those pooling depths of infinite understanding and love.

Why did he have to be so perfect? So...

_Gah!_

I need to forget him. Forget he ever existed. I can't let that boy drag me down forever.

X.

_"He seems to be getting stronger."_

_"I would hardly call it get 'getting stronger.' More like coming very close to waking."_

_X._

Pain.

That's the only coherent thought I could form at first.

So much pain.

Several voices were conversing, or maybe it was arguing?, next to me. I was too weak to understand their words, but I was also too weak to care. Where the hell was I anyway?

"His hand moved!" Someone shouted.

I nearly grimaced at the volume and sudden understanding of the voice, but brushed it off as I felt several bodies near me.

"Don't shout." Another whispered above me. Yes, very good, listen to him! No more shouting, please.

"I just wanted everyone to know he responded." The first voice defended himself.

"Just go get Leon."

Soft footsteps patted out of the room and I could feel the other speaker lean towards me, whispering so I could hardly hear, "Who are you?" There was a moment of hesitation before the voice leaned closer, "Please wake." I knew they weren't expecting an answer, but I tried my hardest to move my hand. I heard the quick intake of breath and could practically feel the hope radiating off them in waves.

But I was done. The first flicker of my fingers had exhausted me.

"I hear he moved." A new gruff voice asked.

The one leaning towards me sat up quickly, coughing, "Uh... yeah. Twice."

Their voices faded away and I felt myself falling in to a deep sleep again.

X.

_"Who do you think he is?"_

_"How would I know?"_

X.

_"Maybe he's an alien."_

_"Wow... that was entirely stupid."_

X.

Less pain now. That was a good sign.

"Well, tell Larxene to shove her aids-infested nose off." This voice was becoming almost enjoyable to hear.

"No way! She'd kill me in my sleep." The other familiar voice answered.

I mentally smiled. I had been listening to these two bicker for days. It was entertaining to say the least.

Wait...

Had It been days? I no longer had any concept of time. I slept and I woke. And what about my favorable voice? It was here every time I aroused from my slumber. Did they ever leave my side?

X.

"He's regaining strength." The gruff voice announced. I could smell coffee on his breath from across the room. I had recently re-obtained my sense of smell and although it had always been strong, it seemed to have doubled.

My favorite shifted, "Do you think he'll wake soon?" This one smelled of only cologne. I liked it.

"Possibly."

X.

"You need to see Xemnas! He's flipping!"

"Yes, yes, I know." I heard him stand from my bedside and walk out.

X.

Color

I saw Color.

My vision was returning!

Blinking rapidly, I was surprised when I easily lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the sudden light. I heard the gruff one shift to my side and help me sit up.

"You're awake." He muttered, "Your sight is probably returning as well."

I tried to answer but I only managed to emit a strangled gurgling.

"Leon." He gestured to himself, "Don't try to speak yet, it'll be a few days before your voice is back."

I turned to see him and fixed my eyes on his long brown hair and smoldering gray eyes. I didn't know him.

"You should go back to sleep. That took a lot of effort, you need rest." He lay me back down and I immediately passed out.

X.

The next time I woke, Leon was the only one there. I sat up slowly and looked around me. Where was I?

"Do you think you can write?" He asked me. I nodded.

A clipboard was shoved in to my hands and a pen. The tall brunette pointed to the paper, "Can you write down your name?"

My eyes involuntarily darted between him and the board. I couldn't tell him my real name.

Taking the pen and thinking quickly, I began writing 'Z-E-X-I-O-N.'

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	2. In the Shadow of an Unknown Room

**Sorry about such a long update... my computer got a nasty virus and crashed. Then it took me two weeks to realize I have a second and much older computer right next to my other one. So I switched the internet to this one. Also sorry about spelling errors. Everytime I try to spell check, this old junk computer quits the program. It's pretty annoying.**

**Well, you're probably still going to be a little confused with this chapter, but hang in there. I'm almost done with the next chapter for Through the Fire and the Flames as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Cussing possibly. And this story will contain boy/boy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
On Bended Knee, in the Shadow of an Unknown room**

"Jesus!" I woke from my unnerving sleep.

Looking around me wildly, I sighed when I realized it was just a dream. Well, not a dream, a memory. A memory of something that happened over a year ago.

I swallowed and wiped my hand across my forehead. Despite the biting cold of the room, I was sweating.

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

I rolled my eyes at the pounding fist on my door and slipped out of bed. I quickly pulled a light hoodie on and a pair of pajama pants before striding across the room and twisting the door open.

"Zexion!" Axel shouted and clapped me of the shoulder. I glared dangerously at him but he ignored me, "What are you up to today? Wanna hang?"

"No." I stepped out of his grasp and slid over to my walk- in closet. He followed me in and leaned against the doorway as I dug around for socks.

"Why not?"

I took a moment to glance up at him before continuing my search, "I have plans with Demyx today."

"So that's why Demyx said no too." The redhead rubbed his chin, "But you and Dem always have plans. I mean, how much more time could you spend together? You allready live in the same house!"

"Demyx is my best friend, Axel. What's wrong with hanging out with him?" I finally found a clean pair and started pulling them on my freezing feet.

"Nothing's wrong, I guess." He shrugged. I stood upright and looked at him, "Why don't you call Roxas?"

Biting his lip and shifting his weight, he frowned, "We're in a fight."

I stared dumbly at him, "A fight? A fight over what?"

He shrugged and turned away, "It's not important. Well... I'll leave you and Dem to do whatever it is you two do. Have fun!" He left the room with a wave over his shoulder and I watched him leave. He was so... odd.

"Zexy!" I stood where I was, my eyes waiting for the owner of the voice to appear. Not that I didn't all ready know who it was.

"Zexy!" He called again, entering my room easily.

"Yes?" I asked, shutting my closet doors. He smiled when he saw me and came closer, "Breakfast is ready."

Following him out the room, we went downstairs and through the maze of rooms and hallways that was Demyx's house.

"Good morning boys." Gretchen, the maid, smiled from the dining room table. We said our hello's before seating ourselves at the ornate table.

"Coffee?" She offered, lifting a silver pitcher. I shook my head but Demyx accepted it. We both turned as Sarah, Dem's mum, walked in, "Morning." She nodded, not bothering to sit down, "Miss Gretchen, I have an early morning meeting today. Did you pack my lunch?"

Gretchen nodded eagerly, excusing herself to the kitchen. Sarah yawned and turned to us, "This is going to be one boring day."

"I can imagine." Demyx agreed, sipping his coffee. Several cooks entered the room, setting two identical platters in front of us.

"Here you are." Gretchen entered again, handing a bag to Sarah. Dem's mum smiled and replied with a thanks, turning to leave, "I'm off boys. Have a good day."

We waved goodbye and began digging in to our food. About mid way through the meal, the blonde looked up at me and swallowed the last bits of food in his mouth, "I had a dream about you last night."

I swallowed at the slight and unintentional huskiness of his voice, willing the rising blush in my cheeks to go away, "Is that so?

His eyebrows hitched slightly, confused at my sudden nervousness, "You okay?"

"Yep." I stared down at my plate. He watched me a moment longer before continuing, "It was about your arrival here... a little more than a year ago. About the day I found you in the garden."

"Really?" I sat up, interested, "Because I had a dream about when I first woke up."

"Weird." He sighed, staring at me.

I twitched under his powerful gaze, praying he'd look away. He always made me so nervous.

"I'm probably never going to forget that day." The blonde mumbled. He had never actually told me about when he found me unconcious in his garden. Leon had given me a rough outline of what had happened. Demyx accidently came upon me in the garden of his backyard, called Leon, a doctor, and they cared for me in one of the many guest bedrooms until I was well enough to go out again. I had claimed I couldn't remember where I came from, my last name, or who my family was, and Leon had accepted it, allowing me to live with Demyx and his rich family. But in actuality, I remembered. I remembered being on the run, climbing over Demyx's fence, only making it as far to the garden, and passing out. I also remember hearing Dem's voice in my sleep.

"You okay Zexy? You're zoning."

"I'm fine." I promised him.

A sudden cough in the doorway caught our attention and we saw Gretchen poking her head in. She smiled warmly before asking, "May I enter?"

"Of course Miss Gretchen." Demyx answered, stacking our dishes and rising from the table. She grabbed all the plates and called for other servers to help. We left them to their work, heading upstairs to our seperate rooms to change.

"So which movie today?" The blonde asked, flipping open the newspaper to read times. "Saw V or Highschool Musical 3?"

I looked up from where I was tying my shoelaces, "You're kidding."

"Everything else looks stupid!" He pouted, reading through the movies again.

"And those two looked _good_ to you?" I asked.

He shrugged and folded the paper, "I suggest Saw... it looks scarey."

"You know I hate scarey movies." I protested, standing to my full height, which wasn't all that impressive. He stood too, towering over me by half a foot, "Makes it that much better!" He replied cheerfully, heading for the door.

Instead of having a driver, Demyx decided he wanted to take his car. I was only sixteen and had yet to get a liscense, but the blond was two years older than me, and loved to drive whenever he could.

The ride there was... loud. Demyx always loved to blair his music, so much that he was accidently forcing me to go deaf as well as he.

"Can't you turn this down!?" I shouted.

"WHAT?" He shouted back.

I reached forward and shut the radio off, "Sorry, but I was getting a headache."

"Oh... that's fine." The blonde smiled, patting my knee. I felt my cheeks flush, and quickly turned away. It was a quick ten minute drive to the theater, and Demyx parked as close to the front as possible.

"Come on Zex! We're late for our movie!" The blonde called over his shoulder, jogging to the door. Our hearts sank when we stepped inside, finding the fat worker at the front booth. He was a psycho about letting underage kids in to R-Rated movies. I was only sixteen.

"Uh, two tickets for Highschool Musical 3." Demyx chirped, lying easily. The fat man stared dumbly at him, "You're movie started twent minutes ago."

"I know." The blonde shrugged.

"You're late."

"Uh, yes, we are... thanks. But... can we have some tickets?" Demyx shoved the money towards him. I rolled my eyes at the stupid man and waited impatiently behind my friend.

"We have a policy about letting people in to movies after they've all ready started."

Demyx's jaw dropped and he shifted his weight, "Why does it matter? Either way you make money."

"Money's not my concern." He growled.

My friend sighed and shoved the cash even closer, "Okay, well the faster you let us in, the faster you get to go home and eat! Doesn't that sound good?"

I gasped in surprise, bringing a hand to my mouth slowly. Demyx looked unfazed by his own words and the fat man just glared at him, "Here you go." He tossed the ticket stubs at us, clenching his teeth together, "Number 3 on the right."

We ran off before he could say anything else and entered our scarey movie. We chose seats in the back, putting our feet on the chairs in front of us. Demyx mumbled profanities about the fat cashere, while I excused myself to get snacks.

I blinked once I stepped out in to the bright lights and pulled some cash out of my pocket. I bought some gummi bears for Dem and a soda for me. After thanking the woman at the counter (who was not fat by the way), I slipped back down the hall towards my movie.

"Hey wait over there! That's not the movie you bought tickets to!" I heard a recognizable voice behind. Without turning, I sprinted in to the dark theater, taking the steps two at a time. When I turned the corner down our aisle of seats, I heard a "What's wrong?" from Demyx before diving in to him, and bringing us both to the ground. I managed not to spill the pop or gummi bears, but had to place a hand over my best friend's mouth to keep him from talking.

After several moments and a couple flishlight checks later, we deemed it okay to sit back up. I politely apologized to Dem for the awkward position I had laid the two of us in and handed him his bears.

"You know, Zex..." The blonde smiled at me, "You never cease to surprise me."

I shrugged, grimacing at the instant gore of the movie.

"One moment you refuse to crack a smile, the next your diving over seats and running from fat guys."

I shrugged nonchalantly, "What can I say."

He shook his head with a smile, offering me a gummi, "I'm glad you passed out in my garden."

X.

_"I'm not playing games anymore Zexion! No more riddles, no more anything! Tell me who you really are and what you're doing here!"_

_"I'm just living my life, Leon, nothing more."_

_"I don't care if it takes years. One day I'll discover who you are."_

X.

I kicked the back of my feet against my chair. The waiting room to Leon's office was filled with small children, pregnant women, and a prostitute. Yep, Leon saw everyone.

"Zexion?" A nurse called, "Leon's ready to see you."

I stood from my chair and walked pasted her. I knew my way to Leon's.

"Ah, Zexion. Long time no see."

"It's only been a month." I reminded him.

"This is true... but then again, it's a change from our weekly visits, huh?" He stacked some papers neatly before sitting back in his chair.

I shrugged before eyeing two bags on his desk.

Leon noticed this and handed both to me, "Some Halloween presents for Dem and you." I grabbed the bags and set them by my chair. Mine and Leon's relationship was kind of a weird one. We were friends, yet I acted like an ass to him, while he was constantly on the search for my real identity.

"I know our sessions are really no longer nessecary, but I like when you visit every so often."

"Bite me." I rolled my eyes, picking the bags back up, "I'll see you next month."

"It's always a pleasure." He smiled bitterly.

I stepped out of the room and dialed Demyx's number; he picked up on the first ring, "Will you come get me?"

The line went dead and I headed for the front of the hospital to wait. Searching through the bags, I found a sack of gummi bears for my blonde friend, and black sack for me. Right at that moment, Dem pulled up.

"Do I smell candy!" He cried out, snatching the bears from my hands as I slid in the car. I opened the one for me and a box of chocolates fell out. Taped to the box was a nametag that read 'Hello, my name is ___."

Idiot.

* * *

_**-Jaspen**_


	3. Empty Eyes With No More Tears To Cry

**Wow I'm really writing a lot for this story. It just keeps churning and churning out. I'm writing in all my free time. Not just for this story but for the others as well!**

**I wasn't sure how much I wanted to write this story because I didn't trust myself to be capable of writing Zexion. He such a strange character. Mysterious and all that stuff. **

**Like I mentioned last chapter. Every time I try to spell check, my comp freezes, so I'm just doing the best I can. Sorry about mistakes.**

**By the way, the next chap. for Through the Fire and the Flames is all written and stuff, I just need to read through and check it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Warnings: cussing maybe?**

**Review! They make my day!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
_Empty Eyes With No More Tears To Cry_**

"This is such a dumb project." Larxene sighed, cutting another strip, "I mean... who cares about the flag of Guacamole."

"Guadalupe." I corrected her.

"Same thing!" She huffed in frustration, trying to shake off a piece of paper she'd accidently glued to her elbow.

"It's an easy twenty five points." I shrugged, finishing our colorless and tedious poster. She mumbled her agreement and held up her finished flag. Wow, we lacked in creativity.

"Hey guys, I'm home." Demyx stepped in to my room, setting his guitar next to my bed.

"About time! We did the whole thing!" Larxene complained, sitting up. Demyx apologized before collasping on my bed, "Sorry... it was a rough night of practice."

"We can tell." The blonde girl stood, dusting off her pants, "You look exhausted."

Demyx waved her off and closed his eyes, yawning. I rolled up our poster and flag, placing them in the corner of the room. Larxene yawned as well, heading for the door, "Well, I should get home and sleep. School again tomorrow." She backed up a little more before glancing at my friend, "So Dem, I was thinking... we should hang out some time... you know... just the two of us." Her eyes darted to me and back nervously. Demyx opened his eyes to look at her for a long moment, "Yeah... that sounds good." He smiled.

I gazed between the two of them, watching. Larxene blushed (so she is a girl after all), before waving bye and rushing from the room. Demyx coughed awkwardly and scooted over on my bed, "Well that was... strange."

"She likes you." I commented, knowing he was too naive to understand.

"No she doesn't." He defended.

"Yes... she does." I gave him my most serious look, forcing him to realize. His face flushed and he coughed again, "So is everything all done for tomorrow?"

"Yep." I stepped in to my closet, changing in to pajamas, "So how was band practice?"

"Horrible." He sighed, "Our bass player quit."

"Really?" I answered, completely monotone. I played bass, but I was hoping he forgot.

"Don't you play bass Zex?

Damnit.

"Maybe."

The blond suddenly sat up, "You could totally join the band! That would be so much fun! Oh, please please please! I'll do anything you want!"

"No thanks, Dem." I shook my head, walking back in to my room.

"Why not?" He pouted, his bottom lip quivering. I quickly looked away, "You know I hate being in front of people."

Mainly because I had this constant fear someone would recognize me.

"Fine." He dropped it, rolling over in my bed. I sighed, knowing he wasn't going back to his own room.

"Scoot." I demanded, sliding in to the bed. He moved over for me, allowing me ample room.

"Too tired to go to your own bed?" I asked, pulling the covers up. He yawned and nodded, "You know I sleep better with you."

I turned away, an unnerving feeling clawing at the pit of my stomach at his words.

X.

"Morning sunshine!" I awoke to the usual cheery blond. How is it he can run on only five hours of sleep. I need at least nine.

I groaned tiredly and pulled a pillow over my face. He chuckled before ripping the pillow away, "Come on Zexy! I already let you sleep in too long. Gretchen has breakfast made."

I groaned a second time, allowing the kid to drag me out of bed and towards the bathroom. He started running the water for me, while I rubbed my eyes and watched.

"Here you go. And I laid clothes by the door and a fresh towel on the rack."

I stared carefully at him, still not completely coherent, "What would I do without you."

He laughed at this, pushing me towards the shower. After that he left me for some privacy and I began to undress. The shower felt nice, a good way to wake me up, and I soaked up the unending fluffiness of the towel. They were always so soft.

Next I dressed in the clothes Dem had lay out for me, heading down to the dining room.

"Mornin' Mr. Zexion." Gretchen nodded, gesturing to my seat. I sat in my chair, my usual grace no longer effected by underrested clumsiness.

I nodded back, mouth watering as a platter was set in front of us. "Long day of school ahead." Gretchen poured orange juice in to our glasses, "Better eat up."

We took her word and ate as much as possible, leaving hardly anything left. She smiled gratefully and took our dishes away.

"Are you driving today?" I stretched. Demyx stood from his chair and pulled me up by the arm, "That's the plan."

We exited through the back doors of Demyx's mansion, going around the pool and in to the secluded driveway. The blonde's car sat perfectly spotless, one of the servants, finishing the last bit of shining.

"Thanks John!" Dem called pulling out his keys. John, like everyone other servant, smiled pleasantly and strolled away. We got in, me rolling my eyes at Dem's strawberry air freshener.

"I don't want to hear it." The blond announced, catching my eye roll. "I love my freshener." As if to prove this, he reached forward and brought it to his nose, nearly shoving it up there to smell it.

Tap, Tap, Tap!

I nearly jumped out of my seat, turning to see what was knocking on the window. Axel waved and mouthed 'Can I get a ride?' I placed a hand on my heart, steadying its racing beat. Dem waved the redhead in, reaching back to punch him once he was inside, "You idiot! Where's your car?"

He shrugged, "I'm in the process of getting a new one." Axel was Demyx's neigbor, living in a house just as big as the blonde's.

"How's Roxas getting to school?" I asked as we began pulling out of the long driveway.

"I asked Larx to pick him up." The redhead lay across the back of the seats, kicking his feet up against the door.

"Get your feet off! John just cleaned!" For a moment, there were no hands on the steering wheel as Dem threw them up and yelled at Ax. "Demyx." I reminded him quietly. Me, almost always the ever stoic one.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized, bringing his hands forward to grasp the wheel tightly.

Axel still hadn't taken his feet off.

X.

"Hey! We got a B! That's not bad." Larxene dropped the paper on to the lunch table for us to see. I set my tray down, grabbing for the score sheet before handing it to Demyx.

"Well, for not doing anything, I'll take a B." The blonde laughed setting the paper down and beginning to fork corn in to his mouth.

"Why are they in first lunch?" Larxene suddenly groaned, gesturing to the doorway. In walked Vexen, Saix, and Marluxia, all being lead by Xigbar. Dem cowered in his seat a little, glancing around nervously. Even though they were considered his friends, they really scared him. Because, well, Organization XIII wasn't really just a group of friends, they were a gang. I, too, had been added to their ranks, a little over seven months ago, and since Xemnas loved me so much, I was sitting in spot number six. Way to close to the front for my liking. The members are ranked as follows: Xemnas is the leader, Xigbar is number two, Xaldin is number three, Vexen is four, Lexaeus is five, I am six, Saix is seven, then Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and lastly, Roxas. Thirteen members.

"Move." Xigbar demanded Larxene, no trace of a smile. She quickly lifted herself from the chair and moved to sit by me. The other three members sat at his side.

"So..." Axel bit his lip, "Why are you guys in here?"

Xigbar glared at him slightly, "Does it matter?" Xemnas was three years older than us, meaning Xigbar was the leader at school. (I know, how pathetic is a twenty year old man that leads a group of highschoolers?) Roxas and I are the only sophomores, every other member is a senior. Larxene is the only girl. I resented being apart of this 'organization.'

"Xem is pissed at you." Marluxia smiled at Demyx, "You and Zexy." Inside, I grimaced at the use of my embarrassing and stupid nickname, silently imagining the different methods of murder I could use on Marluxia.

"Why?" Dem swallowed, pushing his food around his plate. The pink-haired man laughed and reached over to grab his toast, "You weren't there last night. You too, Bitch." He gestured at Larxene at the last part, laughing at his own joke.

"We had a project due." I announced. The three unwelcomed members stared blankly at me before changing the subject. I always thought they were a little afraid of me for some reason.

"We're heading for Xemnas' house next. Let's go." Marluxia demanded, snapping his fingers and pointing to the door. Demyx almost whimpered, his eyes going wide, "I have anatomy next! I'm practically failing!"

Larxene nodded her agreement eagerly as well, both looking to me to say something. Saix rolled his eyes before I could speak up, grabbing Dem by the bicep and yanking him away from the table, "Come on, let's go!"

Larxene slapped his other hand away as he reached for her next, pushing him away. Together we slid out the cafeteria doors and towards the parking lot. Dem's head was down, and he kept glancing back to the school, muttering," I'm going to fail."

I poked him in the shoulder, "I'll tutor you." He smiled gratefully at me.

"Where's the others?" Axel asked, climbing in to our car. The other three got in to Saix's, "All ready there."

Larxene rode with us and spent the entire ride bitching about the gang, "Why did I ever join this shit?" She growled, looking out the window with a look of death.

Xemnas only lived a few houses away from Dem's mansion, so we weren't all that far from home. Every member of the organization came from money. It was a group of spoiled rich kids.

"He's downstairs." One of the servants told us before scurrying away. We always made the staff a little wary.

"Ah long time no see, huh?" Xemnas commented as we shuffled down the steps, "Demyx, I can't remember the last time we even spoke." He took a step closer to my friend, invading his personal space like usual. He had this strange infatuation with Dem. It was like his life goal to make him uneasy. Next our leader turned to me, "And the silent one. I haven't seen you around lately." I walked past him and stood in my usual position behind Demyx, who sat on the couch.

Larxene tried to appear invisible next to me, but Xem spotted her and reached our to stroke her cheek, "Larxene." Was all he said. She shivered, uncomfortable, and stepped closer to me. Why was I the shield?

"Anyway, there's business to discuss. A rival gang wants a war. A full on, blown out war."

"Who does?" Xigbar asked, shifting his weight. Xemnas looked to his number two patiently, replying, "Diz's new group of disciples. All young, all inexperienced. We've decided a first battle to be this week, on Friday. Diz is only bringing five fighters, so I'm bringing four."

"Why four?" Roxas piped up from Axel's side.

Xemnas shrugged, "I want to beat him and beat him with fewer numbers. It's strickly a no weapon battle, so Roxas, you won't be coming, I can't risk it." Roxas looked nothing but relieved as he sat back and the rest of us awaited our fate.

"The four I've chosen are Lexaeus, Axel, Marluxia, and Saix."

I could feel the tension of those not chosen release, allowing them to sit back and smile gratefully. Axel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to cease the oncoming headache.

"The rest may leave." Xemnas ordered, gathering his chosen ones closer.

I hate the whole existence of this gang. A bunch of highschoolers with different fighting talents brought together to win wars against other teenagers. It was sick. Kids have been permanently damaged in these things.

"Poor Axel." Demyx sighed as we stepped out the front doors of our leader's house. We hopped in to the car, driving Larxene down the few blocks to her own estate.

"See you tomorrow!" She called, sprinting down her long driveway and in to the house.

"It's still early." My best friend commented, "Wanna go somewhere?"

I shrugged, not really caring. I had nothing better to do.

"Let's go Mexican!" He cheered, turning the car in a full and illegal circle on the road. I gave him a disapproving look and he merely shook it off, "What? I didn't wanna go around."

X. Saturday X.

"I'm going out with Larxene tonight." Demyx told me, sitting on my bed while I lay curled on the floor watching T.V.

"Oh yeah?" I tried to sound uninterested, but I think he knew deep down that I cared, "What are your plans?"

"We're gunna catch a movie." He paused, "It's going to be weird. I've hardly ever even considered Larx a girl. She's always been such a bitch to me in the past."

Until this year. She conveniantly became an angel the year Demyx grew muscles, a tan, and prominent, handsome facial features. How coincidal, huh?

The blonde slid off my bed, kneeling in front of me, "I gotta get going. I'll be home at midnight, mkay?"

I nodded, arching my head around him to see the T.V. He smiled awkwardly before standing to leave and shouting a, "Leave room on the bed for me!"

I waved goodbye and checked my cell. Seven o'clock. Five hours to myself. What would I do? My phone rang right at that moment and I flipped it open, "Yeah?"

"Zexion?" Roxas's timid voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you drive yet?" He asked, suddenly confident. I schrunched my eyebrows, "No, why?"

I heard Roxas sigh on the other end, shifting the phone to his other ear, "Axel was in that battle last night and he's not doing so hot. I want to get him to the hospital. He staggered in to my house last night and my driver isn't on duty at the moment. I think Ax might have a concussion."

I thought for a moment before standing, "I'll be there."

"Thanks." The short blonde replied, hanging up. I shoved the phone in my pocket, leaving my room and jogging down the long hallways. I took the 'grand staircase', as it was called, and found my way to the kitchen. Gretchen was supervising.

"Miss Gretchen?" I called from the doorway. She turned her attention to me and immediately hurried to my side, "Yes sir?"

"Is John around? I need a ride."

"No, Mr. Zexion, he got off duty an hour ago. If you want I can have Kyle take you. He has a liscense."

"That's fine." I shrugged. She hurriedly bustled out the back door towards the shed, reentering with a young servant.

"Follow me." He gestured, leading me outside and in to one of the family cars. I slid in to the backseat, giving directions to Roxas' house. Kyle got us there easily, not even asking a question when the other two got in and I pointed him to the hospital. It was about a fifteen minute ride with traffic, and Axel seemed to be closer and closer to falling asleep. Roxas continued to gently shake him awake every time.

Kyle opened the doors for us at the hospital, waiting patiently while we went inside. I left Roxas to find help and waited by the doors. The blond returned a moment later telling me, "They're keeping him overnight. I'll stay with him. You can leave if you want. I know Dem is on his important date."

I shrugged, pretending to be indifferent on the suject, but he only shook his head and walked me through the doors, "Thanks again." He said, waving bye. Before leaving I asked him about the fight. He smiled, "We won, of course, though Saix broke his nose."

The next four hours were spent in boredom. I read for a while, before requesting something to eat from Miss Gretchen, and then finally deciding to go to bed.

I woke at two in the morning, when Demyx finally came back home. He pulled off his jeans and shirt, crawling sleepily in to the bed at my side.

"So?" I asked, rolling over to see him. He shrugged, saying it was just 'okay', and pulled the covers up, "It was a little awkward." He admitted.

I didn't question him any further, leaving that for morning. I was too tired right now.

X.

"How did they discover toast?" Demyx turned to me at breakfast, holding up his piece, "Was it by accident?"

"How would I know?" I growled, shoving a fork in to my sausage link. I was in a sour mood today.

"Why are you so grouchy?" Dem questioned, "You were fine last night."

I shrugged, taking another stab. The blond looked away, requesting more milk from Gretchen.

"Of course!" She left the room quickly.

" Are you mad at me or something?" He finally asked, turning to look at me. I shook my head no and stood from the table, intending to leave. The blond quickly reached out and grabbed my hand, "Wait, Zex..."

I looked back at him, willing my face not to flush. Why did he have to touch me all the time?

"I... nevermind."

Gretchen strode back in to the room at that moment, eyeing our hands momentarily before politely setting the milk on the table. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and left.

I wasn't even mad at him. I don't know why I was being so rude. One of the gardeners was watering the indoor plants, and he waved as I sauntered past. I waved back, taking a left instead of the usual right. Heading up the back stairs, I requested that one of the passing maids bring me some warm tea and honey up to the tower. Then I was suddenly wondering how many servants and maids and gardeners this place had. How did a family become this rich? My mind wandered to my own home. We were never rich.

I finally reached the top of the spiraling stairs, to the top of the 'tower', or so it was called. It was almost like a light house, except with one small winow. Under that window sat one of those bed, couch, counter things. Whatever they're called.

I sat myself upon it, thanking the maid when she arrived to hand me my tea. Taking a long sip, I curled up in to a ball and covered my face with my hands. For the first time since I'd been here, I wept. It was for my family, my friends, and most of all... for _him_. I once again envisioned the brunette spikes that would constantly consume my nightmares. He was... unavoidable.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	4. Turning Heavenward Toward the Light

**I don't care what anyone says, Twlight was amazing! The guys are un-godly hott! Not to mention it was hilarious! Anyone else agree?**

**This is chapter 4! Sorry I can't get these up any faster. My old computer won't upload right, so I can't put up other chapters, stories, or anything... it's really dumb!**

**And Purewhiteshadow... lol I can't give anything away. You can guess all you want but I pry won't reveal anything until the time comes. But all the more reason to keep reading, huh?**

**Thank you all who reviewed! Do it again if you'd like!**

**Warning/ Disclaimer: I'm telling you now that there will be cursing, I'm sure, plus other bad things and I neither own nor claim to own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters associated with it! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4  
Turning Heavenward Toward the Light

_"I recognize your voice."_

_"Wouldn't surprise me. I tried not to leave your side. I thought the more I talked, the better chance you had of waking."_

X.

I woke in my own bed, Demyx sleeping soundly at my side. Since the day I moved in, a little over a year ago, Dem spent most of his nights in my bed; even before I knew him properly. I guess he spent two weeks at my side, waiting for me to wake from my deep sleep, and the habit just stuck. He doesn't sleep very well without me now.

Why did he try so hard to save me?

That was the question I'd probably ponder the rest of my existence. (And he'd probably ponder my being here, and my dark past, of which I've told him nothing). What was so special about me, that the blond just felt the need to protect me?

"You're really thinking about something." Dem suddenly woke, yawning, "Your face is all scrunched."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, "Did you bring me here last night?"

He frowned, guilty, "I hate when you fall asleep up in the tower. It gets really cold up there at night."

"Mr. Zexion!" Gretchen's voice rang, as she knocked before opening the door. Peaking inside, she froze once she saw us, "Oh, uh... excuse me... I was just, uh, wondering if, well, Mr. Zexion wanted more honey and tea?" Her face turned red and she did her best to hide it.

"Yes, mam." I nodded.

She gestured to Dem, "Mornin', Mr. Myde."

Demyx smiled and waved, rolling over once she left, "That woman is probably going to have a heart attack one of these days. She probably thinks we're like, well... you know."

I nodded my agreement, arching my back in a slight stretch, "Plans for today?"

He bit his lip, looking away, "I kind of made plans with Larx again."

"Oh." I sighed, pulling myself out of the bed, "That's fine."

He frowned slightly and crawled to the edge of the bed, "What about tomorrow after school? We can go partying! Mum will call us out of school Tuesday."

I shrugged and pulled on clothes, "Whatever."

There was a knock on the door and I let Miss Gretchen back in, "Here you are!" She chirped, setting the tea on the dresser, "You need anything else, you holler."

I took a sip of the tea, feeling my body calm itself.

X.

Demyx was already out with Larx, so I spent the afternoon of my day watching T.V. in one of the three family rooms for once. Both Mr. and Mrs. Myde were working, as usual, and I was a little bored. Pulling out my cell, I called up Axel, "Hey." Was all I said. I usually let Ax do the talking.

"Hey!" The redhead greeted me, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I muttered.

He laughed, "Well then, wanna go out? Me, you, Dem, and Rox?"

"Demyx is with Larxene." I told him.

I could sense his hesitation before he coughed, "Like.. with with?"

"Yep."

"Weird."

"..."

"Okay, well, I'll call Roxy, come on over to my place."

I hung up swiftly, lifting myself from the couch and heading out through the front hall, then the front doors. It was a quiet and brisk walk to Axel's; only a few houses away.

"Yo!" He called as I stepped inside. The difference between Axel's and Dem's mansion was that Demyx' was big and spacious. Axel's was big and full of rare treasures. Stuffed leopards to albino buffalo heads. From suits of armor to crazy portraits. Every wall space was covered with random things. It definately made the house look cool though.

Behind us the doorbell rang and a maid rushed to answer. Then, in walked Roxas.

Roxas was to Axel as Demyx was to me; best friends. When it came to Organization XIII groupings, us four usually stuck together, Larxene sometimes joining.

"Let's see a movie!" Axel suggested, pulling aside a maid to call his driver. Roxas and I shrugged, not really caring what we did.

"It'll be fun!" He reassured us.

His driver got us to the movies at a decent hour, allowing us plenty of time to get ourselvers seated with food, drinks, and good spots.

"This better be good." Roxas groaned, munching on popcorn.

Axel laughed, patting him on the arm, "Oh, I'm sure it will."

I rolled my eyes, allready knowing I wouldn't like it. Musicals weren't my thing... unless Demyx was the one dragging me to it.

"So Zexion..." The redhead pivoted in his seat to see me, "Are Dem and Larx a thing now?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, taking a sip of my Hi-C.

He leaned closer, "Have they been going out a lot lately?"

"Only a few times."

"They haven't been like making out or anything right? Ugh, that's sick! Larxene's practically a boy!" He frowned with a distant look, ignoring my look of discomfort. Roxas threw a few pieces of popcorn at him, "Shut up, Axel!" He growled.

The redhead continued on anyway, "Think if they had sex-"

"Shut up!" Roxas smacked him on the back of the head. I silently thanked the short boy, trying to hide my red cheeks. I didn't want to hear this.

"I was just saying." Axel moaned, rubbing his injured head. Roxas rolled his eyes, giving him a stupid look. The two looked at each other for a long time before the redhead seemed to come to some kind of understanding, "Oh." He whispered, sitting back in his chair just as the previews started.

I tried to pay attention to the movie, but I couldn't get Demyx out of my head. I could only picture him with her.

X.

_"Leon says when you wake up, you're allowed to stay here until we find your real home! Maybe you and I will turn out to be friends."_

X.

"Miss Gretchen, may I have some toast?" I asked, leaning against a counter. She smiled warmly, moving about the warm kitchen with ease, "Sure!"

When I was upset, if I wasn't in the tower, I usually went to the kitchens. It was always busy with servants, going around and starting supper or breakfast or even making up small snacks in case someone of the Myde household got hungry, but I liked the smell of the food and the warm air. It was comforting.

Half way through my toast, Gretchen returned to the kitchen in a hurry, trying to be polite at the same time, "Uh, Mr. Zexion? Mr. Myde has returned, and he seems to be a little..." She turned her head down, her blond bangs falling in to her face.

"A little what?" I asked, placing the toast on my plate.

She thought for a moment before shifting her weight, "Intoxicated? Uh, incoherent?"

I left the room quickly, power walking out of the old kitchen and in to the grand hall way. Demyx was being helped in to the room by John, his driver, and giggling like mad.

I excused John, grabbing hold of the blond myself. All his weight fell on to me and I bit my lip with the effort of keeping the taller boy up.

"Zexion!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I grunted as even more of his weight crushed me and pulled him off a little. Dragging him up the stairs I took the hallway to his room, "Where are we going?" He asked, suddenly panicked.

"Your room." I told him calmly, trying to keep him tranquil. He shook his head, burying his face in to my neck, "I don't want to go to my room tonight. Can I stay with you?"

I stood deciphering this for several moments, thinking.

"Fine." I sighed, pulling back in the direction of my room.

The feel of his warm breath on my neck was making me nervous and I tried to push his face away. "Stop it." He groaned, holding me tighter.

Once we finally made it to my room, I dropped him on my bed, pulling off his shoes, socks, coat, and pants. He snuggled in to my pillow, pulling the covers up, "Tired." He breathed, turning to look at me. I stared back.

"Zex..." He began, struggling to sit up, "Why are you always so mad at me?"

I looked away, pulling off my own socks and pants, "I'm not."

"You sure seem to be." He stated, hiccuping, "Your so impossible sometimes."

Swallowing, I turned away to fold his clothes, "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." He frowned, reaching out to grab my wrist, "I know you care. I know you're grateful. I can see it in your face, did you know that?" He hiccuped again, losing focus.

He spaced off for a moment, still holding my wrist. I shook it gently, as if to wake him, and he looked back at me, "I need sleep."

"Yes, you do." I agreed, pushing him back on to the bed. He let himself be moved, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" I suggested.

He nodded eagerly and turned over, sleep just around the corner for him.

I stared at his back, wondering where had they gone that he got drunk? Had Larxene been drunk too? Since when did Dem drink? I could hear his phone vibrate from his pants on the floor and quickly pulled it out. There were three texts.

_Hey, had tons of fun 2nite! Again?_

From Larxene.

_Are you n Larx together?_

From Axel.

And finally, _Did u get home okay? I'm sure Zex is frettin'._

From Larxene again. And I was not fretting! I never fretted!

"Mmmm... Zexy, come to bed." Demyx rolled towards me again. I glanced over at him, setting his phone pack in its place and crawling in to bed.

X.

"Mr. Zexion." I felt Gretchen shaking me awake, "Mr. Zexion!"

I opened an eye, glaring up at her, "What?"

"Xemnas is at the door. I'm sorry... I mean, Mr. Xemnas."

I stared at her a moment longer before pulling myself out of bed. What could Xemnas want? She handed me a random shirt and pair of pants and helped me dress as quick as possible. Sprinting down the long hallway to my room, I screeched to a halt when I neared the grand staircase. In the entry hall, watching me closely, was Xemnas. His dark boots made a 'clicking' noise as he strode towards the bottom of the stairs, "Zexion." He looked at me, taking a deep breath that made him look entirely menacing, "Where Demyx?"

"He's still sleeping." I told him, shifting my weight.

"What? My presence isn't reason enough to wake him?" He suddenly looked cross. I bit my tongue for a second before letting out a breath, "I didn't know you wanted to see him also."

"Well, no you know." He turned his back to me, peering up at a great portrait on the wall. I quickly left, running back up to my room. Demyx was still sleeping, the covers twisting around his legs.

"Dem!" I shook him, waiting for conherence to find him.

"Wha?" He yawned, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Xemnas is here."

He scrambled out of the bed, my covers flying on to the floor. I laughed, amused, as he threw on a pair of my sweats (which were too short) and a shirt. He followed me back down stairs, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Finally." Our boss sighed impatiently.

We stood at attention, awaiting our fate.

"I need both of you for an upcoming battle." He told us, watching our faces. I knew Demyx looked frightened.

"It's a small and private battle, I'm not even telling the whole organization."

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Because battles send all of you in to a fit of nervousness, whether you're going or not."

"But why Zexion?" Demyx spoke up again, "You never bring him in to fights?"

Xemnas glanced between the two of us before turning for the door, "I need Zexion for help with some careful planning.

"Why not Vexen?" I asked. Vexen was always better at planning these than me. I didn't care enough to think all that hard.

"Because since Dem will be fighting this time, I presume you'll be extra cautious with your plans." He slid out of the large door, allowing a maid to rush forward and close it.

I could hear my heart beating hard within my chest.

"Shit." The blond muttered. I looked up at him, examening him. He hadn't fought in a while, he was probably a little out of shape.

"What now?" He asked, making eye contact with me. I shrugged, lost, and left for my room. Dem didn't follow.

When I entered my room, I slammed the door behind me. Xemnas was such a dick. He knew. He knew I cared for Dem more than anything, and now he was using it against me. What would I do if something went wrong and the blond was hurt?

"Fuck." I cursed, kicking my heap of covers. Why did I ever join this dumb organization? Wait, I already knew the answer to that: because Demyx was a part of it. But why did Dem ever join? Stupid blonde!

There was a knock at the door and I glared at it. Who could it be? I slinked to the door and threw it open, slamming it shut once I saw Dem's face.

"Why are you mad at me?" The blond called through the door. I rolled my eyes and picked up my covers, "Because you're an idiot."

It went silent for a moment before I heard the lock click and the door pop open. I stared at the doorway, confused, as Demyx slid in.

"What the hell?" I asked.

He shrugged before crossing his arms, "Give me a better reason of why you're mad."

"Why did you have to join this dumb organization?" I seethed, throwing the covers on the ground. His eyes narrowed and he threw his arms up, "Why does it matter, Zex? No one forced you to join too."

I shook my head and turned away.

The blond came closer, "So why did you join? Huh? Why are you even here? I never forced you to live here. I never forced you to join the same groups as me! You chose to."

I glared back at him, picking up the covers once again and throwing them on the bed.

"Answer me." Demyx demanded, grabbing my arm. He had never demanded me to do anything before.

"Get off." I looked at his hand.

"Not until you tell me." He growled, squeezing his hand a little bit. I tried to yank free, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Get the fuck off me, Dem." I snarled.

He shook his head no, and I tried to pull free again. He grabbed my other arm as well, and I wrestled to get loose.

He gave a small grunt as I kicked him in the shin, pushing me down to my knees and twisting my arms behind my back. Damn, this kid should be a cop.

Growling a little bit, I bit his arm, causing him to hiss and let go with one hand, giving me just enough time to break free from his grasp, "Fucker."

He jumped from his spot on the ground, tackling me on to the bed. We got tangled up in the sheets, ripping them from the bed as we fell off. His hands were once again wrapped painfully around my arms, holding me fast to the ground, "I fucking hate you." I told him, turning my face away. His knee found its way to my stomach, causing me to double over, gasping for breath.

"Say it again." He threated. I broke our wrestling match and instead punched him across the face. He staggered back a step but grabbed my hand before I could hit him again. His cheek was already turning purple and he punched me back, seizing the moment to slam me against the ground. My vision blurred, but I think I must have been still putting up a fight, going a little crazy. I heard him yell, "Calm down!" and felt him shift all his weight on to me, immoblilizing my body.

We lay still for several minutes, my vision growing blacker until I passed out.

X.

I felt hot breath on my face, smelling of nothing. I tiredly opened one eye, examening Demyx's sleeping face. His arms were wrapped around me, keeping me from moving, and his cheek was still black and blue. The door was still open and there was a tray of tea and honey sitting beside us. Gretchen must have checked to see what the ruckus was.

"You calmed down now?" Dem woke, looking at me. I stared back at him, not answering. He must have taken this as a yes because he leaned back, slowly releasing his arms.

"I've never seen you so..." The blond trailed off, shaking his head. I had always had a horrible temper. Dem had just never seen it before.

"I'm sorry." I told him softly. He stared at me before reaching out a hand to play with the hair at the back of my neck. "All is forgiven." He replied, smiling and tugging on the hair.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	5. Crying Jesus, Help Me

**I'm sorry this chapter is really bad. I couldn't get it to spit out right. It was kinda weird.**

**Enjoy anyway though... and leave a review! Those are always fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Crying Jesus, Help Me**

"Mr. Myde!" Gretchen rushed in to the garden, "You're parents have returned. They asked for your presence."

Dem rolled his eyes, getting to his feet, "I'll see you later." He turned to me. I nodded and leaned back on the stone bench. It was unusually sunny out and we had decided to take a walk through the garden before Demyx got too lazy and sat down.

"Did you need me to bring you anything?" Gretchen watched me.

I shook my head, allowing several slate hairs to fall in my face. "Well..." She smiled, retreating," Just let me know if you do."

I decided to run through the battle plans in my head. It would be three on three, all guys. The best place for a fight would probably be the docks, down at the edge of town. It would be beneficent to our side. That's all battle plans were. Strategically planning where to place the fight. Each side took turns deciding who got to make the plans.

I twirled one of my bangs around a finger and sighed. The docks would never work. The water would help Demyx, but what about our other two fighters? I wasn't even sure who they were. Pulling out my phone, I took a deep breath before dialing Xemnas' number.

He picked up after the second ring, sounding tired and out of breath. I cringed physically before swallowing ,"Xem?"

"Zexion?" He sounded bored, "How are my plans coming?"

"Who are the others? That'll be fighting?"

"Dem, Marluxia, and Xigbar. Anything else?"

"Uh, no..." I hesitated.

"Good." With that he hung up.

I flipped my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket. So maybe the docks would work.

"Zexion?" Demyx entered the garden. I glanced up at him, watching his face, "Yeah?"

"Uh, I need to go do some things with my parents. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Sure." I shrugged, staring at his suddenly retreating back. What was that about?

X.

"So where we heading?" Xemnas pulled on a pair of boots. I shifted my weight, "The docks." It was a relatively good location. Demyx and Xemnas were both good around water, and the other side would probably be slowed down. At least I hoped they would.

"Well..." Our leader turned away, "Let's head out." Xigbar was right at his side and Marluxia followed a few paces behind. Demyx just looked at me, "I don't want to fight."

"I know."

He glanced back at them before turning once again to me, "You'll stay up?"

"Of course."

He nodded slowly and backed away, "I'll see you then."

"Bye."

We parted quickly and I shoved my chilled hands in to my pockets. The mansion was only a street or two away.

Gretchen opened the door for me as I got there and took my coat, "Would you like some warm tea?"

"No." I shook my head, bushing past her and clambering up the stairs.

I heard yelling from Mr. Myde's office and several maids went running. Mrs. Myde told him to shut up and a fight broke out. I ignored this and continued on to my room. Slamming the heavy door behind me, I collapsed on to my bed.

I wasn't sure of what to do for the next few hours. I thought about calling Axel, but instead decided to take a nap.

I woke to the sound of the door creaking open. I rubbed my eyes and squinted through the darkness. Demyx was practically dragging himself in.

"Dem?" I called, jumping from my spot of the bed, "You okay?"

"Just a little wet and tired."

I flicked on the switch, seeing the blonde's shivering wet body. "Jesus." I hissed, taking in all the bruises and cuts.

He shrugged, then groaned, and closed his eyes. "Wait here." I ordered, opening the door to my bathroom and running over to start the water. I waited for the oversized bath tub to fill, then rushed back to my room, "Let's go." I held him up like the night he was drunk, grimacing at the feel of his ice cold clothes. Once in the bathroom, I helped him carefully and slowly pull off his shirt. A long cut had sliced down his back and I stepped back, "I thought I said it was a no weapon fight?"

"Well, you know how they sometimes like to fight dirty."

I undid his belt, slowly sliding the jeans down his damp legs. He hissed with discomfort, closing his eyes. I held my breath and helped him over to the tub. I planned to leave him here, because I'd never undressed him past his shirt and pants, and the situation seemed awkward. But Dem kept his arm locked around my neck, beginning to push off the soaked cloth.

Together we got him in to the warm tub, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. He relaxed quickly, sighing with content.

I shivered a little myself, my own clothes slightly damp from the blonde's.

"So how was it?" I asked.

He smiled, "We won, though, I think Xigbar got seriously hurt."

"How?"

"Landed on his leg wrong. Might have broken it. Xemnas took him back to his house."

"I see." I stood straight.

"Xem's happy with you. The docks worked out perfectly in our favor."

"That's good." I wanted to get out of there. Watching Dem sit in the tub was rubbing on my nerves.

"Are you going to leave me?" He asked, suddenly worried. I turned around just as he was reaching for a towel.

"Sit." I ordered, coming back towards him, "You need to get the dried blood of your face." He followed my instructions, allowing me to wet a washcloth and wipe it across his face.

"Why don't you ever fight?" He asked. I shrugged, "I'm small."

"But you're hard to keep a hold of." He reminded me, "Trust me, I know. I've fought with you before.

"I don't know."

He sighed again, closing his eyes, "This bath feels good."

I pulled away, throwing the washcloth in to the hamper, "Yup." Was all I said as I brought the towel closer to the tub for later. Then I turned to the door, "I'll be in the room." I could feel his instense stare as I left the room.

I lay on my bed, turning towards the wall. I could hear the water drain in the bathroom and Dem get out. His phone rang as soon as he entered the room and he opened it with a quick flip, "Yeah?"

...

"No, not tonight."

...

"No. Another time, Larxene."

I rolled my eyes and shifted, making myself more comfortable. The blond must have ended the phone call, because I heard it click shut and felt a sudden dip in the bed.

"Zex?" He asked, grabbing my arm, "Will you look at me?"

I swallowed and rolled over, mentally groaning when I saw he was only in a towel. He must be trying to kill me.

"Hm?" I replied. Waiting as he slid under the covers next to me and brought his now warm body close. He never took his eyes off me and I was growing uncomfortable, I almost asked him 'what?' again, but before I could, he brought our warm lips together in a kiss. My eyes widened in surprise, shock written all over my body. He must have taken this as bad because he jumped out of the bed and shuffled in to my closet. When he came out, he had a pair of my shorts on.

"I'll be in my room." He left the room without even looking at me.

Shit!

I quickly sat up, not knowing what to do. Should I go after him? Should I wait until morning? Should I pretend it never happened?

Before I could decide, Macey, Gretchen's little sister, entered the room quietly, "Sorry, Sir, but... did you need anything?" She asked shyly. She was still new.

"No." I replied laying down on my bed and pulling up the covers.

"Would you like me to shut off the lights on my way out?"

"Yes, and the hallway lights too."

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yes, shut them off!" I yelled. She yelped and rushed from the room, flipping the switch on her way. I saw the room get darker and knew she had shut the hallway lights off as well, as I'd asked.

Before I could stop myself, I slid out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt, yanking the hood up. Goosebumps shifted their way up my legs, making me shiver. I was beginning to have second thoughts. Ignoring those thoughts, I pushed through my bedroom door and made my way down the hallway. The stone floor was cold on my feet and I hissed the first time I stepped on it.

"Mr. Zexion... I thought you went to bed?" Gretchen appeared at the top of the staircase, just as I was crossing to the left wing.

"I was... but..." I didn't exactly know what to tell her, "I'm going to go see Demyx quick before I do actually go to bed."

"Right, well..." She smiled, a strange look in her eyes, "would you mind bringing this to him for me, then?" She handed me a hot chocolate, whip cream and everything.

"Sure." I took the mug from her, quickly and carefully carrying it up the other steps. I felt her eyes on me the entire way.

Demyx's door was slightly open, a soft light coming through that I knew belonged to his fish tank. As I got closer I could hear him strumming his sitar quietly. Taking a deep breath, I slipped inside. His eyes widened at seeing me, immediately keeping his gaze at my feet.

"Hey Zex." He swallowed.

I handed him the mug of warm milk and chocolate, watching as he slowly reached for it, stopping to lick at the whip cream, "I see you ran in to Gretchen." His eyes darted up to mine and back down.

I took in his long lanky legs, crossed underneath him, and his buff arms. I noticed the way only a few blond strands of hair hung his face, compared to my thick bangs. I also noticed the way his tan back flexed as he leaned over his sitar, reaching to set his glass on the dresser. I couldn't help but wonder what he had looked like before puberty. Before his muscles evened out an before his hair grew to the length it was. He was probably awkward looking.

These thoughts brought a smile to my face, causing Dem to suddenly sit back nervously, "You're smiling... it's kind of creepy."

"It's nothing." I replied, my lips turning back down in to a frown, "Look, Dem..."

He looked up, anxious, his fingers never stopping their soft strumming. I took the sitar from his hands, setting it back on its stand, and sitting next to the blond on his bed, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" He laughed, "I should be sorry! I had no right to do that!"

"It's fine-"

"No! What was I thinking? I must be crazy." He shook his head, laying back, "I'm really sorry Zex."

We stared at each other for a moment, my mind going blank. I didn't know what to say. I was too shy to come right out and say, 'No, it was perfectly okay because I liked it' and way too scared to let him think I didn't like it. So, without any expectations, I lay next to him, sighing, "I'm lost, Dem."

He looked over at me, his eyes intense. We locked gazes until he seemed to understand, "So, then... you liked it, right?"

I didn't answer, not that he expected me to. Instead, he continued on, "You like me don't you?" He almost seemed smug. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"How long?" He asked, getting up to lean on one arm over me.

"Probably since the day we met." I shrugged.

He was suddenly laughing, hopping off the bed and jumping up and down, one fist raised, and shouting, "YES!"

Well this.. wasn't what I was expecting.

"I knew it! I knew it!" He starting lightly banging his head against his fists.

"Knew what?" I stood.

"We're meant to be or something!" He shouted, "Why else would you have shown up in my garden?"

I let him jump around a few more times before shaking my head, "What are you talking about?"

"When I first saw you, my mind was blown away. You looked like a little kid, laying helplessly in my yard. After I brought you in and Leon checked you out, I starting sitting at your side, waiting for you to wake. I knew you were like a gift or something. You had to be! Why else would you be here?"

_Because I was on the run,_ I thought silently. But I let him think what he wanted.

"I can't believe you..." He bit his lip with an overexcited smile, "I'm in shock."

We sat down on his bed, staring at each other again. Several times he seemed as if he wanted to grab my hand, but instead set his own in his lap, too shy. The situation was suddenly growing unbearably awkward and I looked away.

"What happens next?" He asked me.

"Dunno."

"You're supposed to be the smart one." He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You're probably the more experienced one." I retaliated.

His cheeks tinted pink and he coughed, "Not really." Silence drifted once again between us before he finally lay down correctly on his bed, pulling me down with him. Together we shifted underneath the covers, hardly touching.

But sleep always came easier with him around, and I couldn't stop my self from drifting off.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	6. To See the Morning Light of One More Day

**Wow, two stories updated in the same day! Go me!**

**Review!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6  
To See the Morning Light- Of One More Day_**

I woke early. Way too early for my liking, at least. A kink was locking my neck in place, and I groaned with pain. Blue bangs were hanging in my eyes and I tried to run a hand through my hair under my hood. Deciding it was a fruitless attempt, I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"What the hell Zexy?" Demyx rolled over in his sleep, wrapping an arm around my waist, "Why the fuck are you up?"

"Dunno." I groaned, looking down, "But your parents are back home, remember. They'll probably be in here at some point."

Dem pulled himself closer to me, laying his head sleepily on my leg, "Yeah, yeah... like they'd care anyway. They really don't care about what I do."

"I know that, but..." I shrugged, scrunching my face at the sudden puddle of drool on my thigh, "Demyx!"

"What?" He growled.

"You're drooling all over me!"

There was a moment of silence, then I felt a sharp pain run through my leg, "Dem... " I jumped away from him, "Did you just bite me?!"

"You're talking too much," He explained, "come back to bed, please?"

I rolled my eyes and lay myself back under the covers.

X.

"So, I was thinking." Demyx waved his fork around, flinging potatoes everywhere. His parents looked up from their end of the long table, watching his utensil warily. Gretchen entered the room right after, immediately going to work at cleaning the potatoes off the floor.

"What were you thinking, son?" Mr. Myde asked finally, curiosity taking over. His wife waited for an answer as well.

"Zexion..." The blond smiled at me, "we should like... go on a date or something. Make this official."

My spoon dropped from my hand, clattering to the floor. I felt as if my heart had stopped and almost choked on the beef I had been shoving my face with. Gretchen stared wide eyed at us, almost with a look of triumph... she'd probably had bets on us since the beginning.

Letting my cheeks burn with the deepest blush I'd ever experienced, I glanced down the table in horror. Dem's parents were glancing between us quickly, trying to pull everything together, while Demyx continued to eat happily.

"Make what official?" Mrs. Myde finally spoke, taking a long sip from her wine.

"Me and Zex, Ma. We wanna be a couple... is that okay?" He said it so nonchalantly, as if talking about the weather or hanging out at the movies with friends.

This time Dem's mum was the one to drop something, her empty glass shattering on the carpet, causing Gretchen to immediately start sweeping it up.

Mr. Myde had only eyes for me and he looked me up and down several times before biting his lip.

"I mean... we already kissed last night, so-"

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room, including Macey, who'd just entered, and I let my head slam against the table top. Why did I have to fall for the idiot?

Several minutes passed in silence, where Dem finished his food and started on his own wine.

Mrs. Myde covered her mouth with one hand before making eye contact with her husband. They seemed to be talking without words and I swallowed when they cleared their throats.

"I suppose it's a... good idea." Demyx's father shrugged, looking at me, "Zexion is a nice boy."

I averted my gaze and stared down at my plate.

But his father had more to say, "If you and the boy want to date, Demyx, go ahead. But don't give me reason to stop allowing you guys to sleep in the same room anymore. I mean it, Dem. And yes, I did know that that's what you two did all those days we were gone. Slept in the same room, I mean."

The blond smiled gratefully and I stared between them, mortified.

"Do you think this is a good idea as well, Zexion?" He turned to me.

I nodded quickly, glaring at the boy next to me who only laughed, "He's a little shy, Dad."

"Well, I think Zexion is a very charming young child, and will make you very happy, Demy." Mrs. Myde beamed, watching the two of us with love. _What was wrong with this family?_

"I agree." The blond shrugged, offering his plate to Gretchen, who took it to be cleaned, trying to hide her smile.

--

"What... the... FUCK?" I slammed the door to my room behind us.

"What? I had to tell them some how."

"And that's what you came up with?" I shuddered at the thought of his parents knowing and collapsed on my bed, "You're an idiot."

He jutted out his bottom lip in a pout and got on his knees in front of me, "I'm sorry."

X.

It was chillier out than usual for November. Winter was coming sooner than expected and I welcomed it with open arms. I loved winter! And snow!

"Mr. Zexion?" The librarian called from the front door of the library, "That book you requested is in."

I smiled gratefully and hurried up the steps and inside. He made small talk as he pulled it out and looked up my name. After checking it out for me, I took it happily, hugging it to my chest.

I left quickly, bounding down the street. The city was busy like usual, especially since it was noon time. I had decided to get a little shopping done while Dem rehearsed with his band for a few hours. Our date wasn't until later tonight and I had plenty of time before then.

"Zexion!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned to catch the owner of the voice but groaned once I did.

"Go away." I grumbled, walking away from him. He chuckled before catching up again, walking at my side, "So how have you been?"

"Just fine." I growled, picking up my pace.

"What are your plans for today?" The brunette asked, making small talk.

I smirked and shrugged, "Date with Demyx."

"Date?" Leon asked, bewildered. He knew I always liked my friend; since our very first session.

"Yes... date." I repeated, my smirk turning in to a smile.

"You know how I feel about the blond." Leon mumbled, looking down.

"Yes, I do know, and I don't happen to care." I turned sharply away from him, ignoring his calls of 'goodbye.' My counselor didn't approve of my attraction to Dem. He didn't think it was good for me to get attached to anyone around here. Because we both still knew his ultimate goal was to send me home.

Turning around the corner, I entered one of the less busy blocks and pulled my hood up.

"Hey!" A voice called out to me. I rolled my eyes and wondered why nobody could leave me alone today.

"What?" I wheeled around, spotting a certain blond-headed boy I had hoped to never see again.

"Shit." I whispered, backing up a step.

The boy advanced toward me, a surprised look on his face, "Holy crap! Is it really you?"

I swallowed thickly and spun around, sprinting in the opposite direction. I wasn't exactly a runner and I could feel my heart beating rapidly after only a few feet. Ignoring this, I continued running, dodging bodies left and right. I chanced a look behind me and groaned when I noticed he was still chasing me... and also gaining on me as well.

"Fuck my life." I muttered, jumping over the low fence that surrounded the lake. A few people watched our display with amusement, stopping whatever they were doing to see. I flipped a few off, hopping over a park bench and making my way towards Radiant Courts... the part of town that Demyx lived in.

After several moments I heard the blond's steps right behind me, his fingers grazing my back. A few more strides and there was a muscled body tackling me to the ground. I slammed my head in the dirt and coughed at the loss of breath.

"Get off me." I growled, pushing him away.

He let himself fall off, staring at me in amazement, "We thought you were dead... most likely suicide. I had no idea you were still alive!"

I swallowed and crossed my arms, "What are you doing here, Tidus?"

"Visiting some family. What the fuck are _you _doing here, Ie-" I slapped a hand over his mouth, glancing warily around us, "Shh!" I hissed, dropping my hand, "Why the fuck do you _think_ I'm here?"

Tidus rubbed his sore mouth with a frown, "This is where you went? Where the hell are you staying?"

I pulled myself off the ground, brushing the dirt from my pants, "Come on... I'll tell you everything."

We made our way through town and in to a diner. The blond stared at me the entire time, as if I was going to take off again.

"I see you haven't gotten any taller." Tidus laughed, sitting across the table from me. I rolled my eyes. Tidus had been my next door neighbor, and was twenty-one going on five. He looked way younger than he was and was often mistaken for fifteen.

"I see you don't look any older than a teeny bopper still. Doesn't Wakka ever feel like a pedophile?" I asked, waving over a waitress.

Tidus glared at me before breaking in to a grin, "Look at you. How old are you again?"

"Sixteen." I reminded him. I was always the youngest everywhere. I was the youngest back home, and now, here, I was the youngest besides Roxas.

"You always seem so much older than sixteen." He whispered, shaking his head.

I nodded, not really having anything to say and took a sip of the water that was just placed in front of me.

"You know... it was very smart of you."

"What was?" I asked, setting the glass back on its coaster.

"I don't know... running... calling Riku like you did."

"It doesn't matter, because it didn't help anything. Nobody was saved and nobody ended up happy." I growled, turning away.

"Riku was the one who found him. He knew right away that you had nothing to do with it."

"I could have helped him!" I shouted.

Several people looked up at us and I paled. I hated when attention was on me.

Tidus shrugged, seeming unfazed about the situation, "It's not your fault, Zex. The only reason the cops are after you is because Seifer dropped your name. That bastard." The blond cursed a few more times.

"I'm not going back." I announced, "Not ever."

"That's understandable." Tidus smiled, leaning forward, "So tell me... what happened? Tell me everything. From the minute you called Riku, until you took off, until you somehow ended up here, and talking to me?"

I leaned back in my chair and began my story.

* * *

**No, I promise this won't be like Through the Fire and the Flames. It won't suddenly switch over to Zexion's story and all that jazz, it's just how I ended the chapter...**

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	7. But If I Should Die Before I Wake

**So this chapter is a little different... I was kinda of giddy when writing this, so Zexy himself turned out sorta giddy as well. I'm hoping I'll get my stride back next time I sit to write, so I can get his personality back to where I want it.**

**Ainulin: **_Yeah this story will pry be all over the place... I have the final chapter and end results and all that planned out in my head, but the chapters leading up to it are still a mystery to even me... I guess we'll both see where this goes._

**Kitsune Curoryu:** _Sorry... no story from Zexion. I think if I tried that, it'd feel too much like Roxas from my other story. And I'm trying to keep them seperate. Besides... like I would give away his past so soon lol._

**EvilLeo01:** _Only time will tell what happened lol... stay tuned._

**LawlietxRinoa:** _In all my updating for Through the Fire and the Flames, I sort of neglected this one. I'm gunna try to not let that happen again!_

**Warning/Disclaimer: guh, too lazy to write one**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
But If I Should Die Before I Wake**

"Holy shit." Tidus leaned back in his chair, "You've been through quite a bit."

I shrugged, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"You know... Hayner's in town too. We're staying at our cousin's." The blond informed me, finishing the latest beer he'd ordered, "You should talk to him too."

"No, Tidus... the less people that know I am here... the better." I warned him. I couldn't let everyone know my hiding spot.

"If you insist."

"I do... who's your cousin?"

"Oh, I bet you know him. He's living in that same rich area you're staying in. Name's Roxas."

I nearly dropped my glass of water, "You're shitting me?"

"No, why? You do know him, don't you?"

"He's a friend."

"Crazy stuff." The blond shook his head, "You know... you seem like you talk a lot less now. What happened to the snappy know-it-all that never shut up? Especially when you got him ranting about Seifer?"

"Had to shut up." I growled, "The less attention I draw here, the more safe I am."

"The creepy quietness kind of suits you."

"Thanks." I muttered, shrinking in my seat. I was getting kind of tired. The diner was starting to empty out again and I glanced around me. I froze in my seat when I looked out the windows.

It was dark out.

Shit!

"What time is it?" I sat up, surprising the man across the table. Tidus fumbled with his watch for a moment before blinking, "Uh, 8:30... why?"

"Fuck!" I jumped from the table, "I need to leave. I'm late. I will probably see you around sometime then, huh?"

"Uh, sure."

"Bye!" I called out, nearly bumping in to several people on my way out. Eight thirty! Eight fucking thirty! Dem and I had a date planned for six o'clock!

A few cars honked their horns at me, probably cussing from behind the wheel as I ran through the street, not even looking. Radiant Courts was about half a mile, maybe less, I could make there in about five to ten minutes. Hopefully Demyx wouldn't be too mad. But what do I tell him? I couldn't say I ran in to an old friend.

Rounding several more blocks, I hopped the low fence to Axel's house, ignoring the sudden recorded voices to stay off the lawn. Damn rich people. The other back fence was a little bit higher and I stopped to scale it before sprinting the rest of the way to the Myde's property.

I typed in the gate code and waited impatiently for the black iron to pull open. Once inside, I took the rest of the long driveway, which went in a big circle around some trees, and stopped to catch my breath at the front door. I didn't have to knock because Gretchen must have seen me coming.

"Mr. Zexion." She nodded politely, holding the large door open. I took a final deep breath, biting my lip, and coming inside, "Uh... do you know where Dem is?"

She offered to take my sweatshirt, but I waved her off, then shut the door behind me and turned around slowly, "I'm guessing he's up in his room. He requested the hall lights be shut off, so I haven't seen him in an hour or so."

"Shit." I whispered, thinking. This probably wouldn't go over well.

"Would you like some food before you go up?" She suggested.

I shook my head, making my way towards the stairs, "No thanks. I'll be up in Demyx's room."

She eyed me carefully before leaving for the kitchen, saying nothing. I watched her go as I headed up the staircase.

She wasn't lying when she said his hallway was dark. I peeked around the corner, staring down the long passageway with unease. Guiding myself with one hand along the wall, I tip toed across the marble floor until I came face to face with his door. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I reached forward and twisted the knob. The door popped open without a sound, swinging around as I stepped in.

The first thing I noticed was his room was empty. He wasn't in his bed and he wasn't on the floor anywhere either. I even tried the closet too, but it was empty as well. Shivering at the cold temperature of his room, I rubbed my arms and glanced at the window. It was open.

I drew closer and poked my head outside. How did he get out? Axel must have taught him a way.

"Damn." I hissed, turning away. I used my head and figured he'd probably come back sometime. So I seated myself in front of his door and leaned back. Sleep took me in a few moments.

X.

When I woke, I felt a presence in the room. I searched the room with one sleep deprived eye and bit my lip when I spotted Demyx on the bed. His eyes were cast down, ignoring the long strands of blond hair that hung in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... again." I quickly told him, standing,

He didn't say anything, only stared at me.

"Something came up, and I thought I'd be done by six, but I wasn't and I lost track of time! I ran all the way back to apologize but you weren't here." I explained.

"I was out with Larxene."

"Oh." I looked down at my shoes, becoming very interested in the floor, "That's cool."

I could feel his gaze on me still, making me nervous.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, risking a glance.

"Yep."

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I'd messed up again... only more seriously. We haven't even had a first date yet and already I was causing problems.

I swallowed harshly and sighed. I was starting to be able to detect some faint smell of alcohol on him, and I didn't like it. Being drunk with Larxene could only mean bad things.

"I waited for you. For like an hour." The blond finally said, tilting his head to stare at me.

"I know I'm... really really sorry, Dem. It'll never happen again."

"Good." He crossed his arms, glaring, "Because we're not going out again."

My heart seized to beat and I think my jaw dropped a little. He was already giving up on me?

"So that's it? I make one little mistake and you're crossing me out?" I growled, stepping closer.

"What does that say to me, huh? It was our first date and you stood me up!" He stood too.

"I said I was sorry! It was an accident! I didn't leave you on purpose!"

"Whatever." The blond threw up his arms, "Just get out."

We stared intensely at each other, neither speaking. He eventually pointed to the door and made a motion for me to leave. "Fine." I moved as if to step out. His blue eyes suddenly turned sad, as if hoping I wouldn't really go. Ignoring his pleading looks, I slammed his door shut, stomping my way down the hall. It was a long and cold trek back to my room, but I did it so slowly. Maybe he'd come after me?

--

He didn't.

So here we were... in yet another fight.

Pacing my room and nearly embedding a path in to the carpet, I pondered returning to his room various times. Would he yell at me? Would he kick me out? Would he cry and run to me, collapsing to his knees and begging me to stay?

With Dem, the answer wasn't too certain.

"Zexion?" Someone spoke from the hallway. I stopped, confused, at the rather soft voice behind the door. What did Roxas want?

"Yeah?" The question was rather choked and forced, and I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Can I come in?"

I stared at the dark wood of the door for several moments. Would it be a bad idea to let him in? What could he possibly want?

"Uh, sure."

There was moment of stillness, which was soon broken as a click sounded behind me and several soft footsteps rubbed against the carpet. I froze and swallowed, a heavy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

"I know." Roxas announced.

I closed my eyes briefly, suddenly finding it hard to breath. What did he know? Did he catch on? Did he know my real name?

"Know what?" I turned my head slightly to the side, seeing him over my shoulder. His blue eyes were focused fully on me, no expression marring his features. There was tension in the air that was nearly suffocating me.

"Tidus told me. I know why you're here." He said it so nonchalantly, as if he couldn't destroy my new life with one little slip to the police.

"Tidus." I sucked in a breath, letting my cheeks puff out when I released it. Damn that blond and his big mouth! Why did he have to be the one to find me? Why couldn't it have been Kairi? No... scratch that! Kairi would have gone from a sweet, innocent, little girl to a rabid bunny, attacking my face and gauging out my eyes!

Okay, now I was going crazy.

"I think you're safe though. I think he just needed to get that information off his chest." Roxas tried to relieve my stress.

"So what now?" I asked the unwanted question.

...

Here it goes. He was going to yell at me, ask me how I could do such a thing, then run off, dialing the police up on the way! All my secrecy and hard work for nothing.

"So, nothing."

Wait... _what?_

"Nothing?" I tested the word, just like the way you test a sandwich you're demonic little sister had made you on the spur of the moment (It just isn't normal.)

"Nothing." He repeated, shrugging.

"That's it?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Look, Zexion... or whatever you're real name is... I'm not here to decide you're fate, okay? That's in Sora's hands. Not like I'm religious or anything, but he's the one sitting up there, next to the big guy," He stopped to point to the sky, "and I figure he's deciphering whether or not you're guilty."

I blinked slowly, giving the blond a look that was probably suggesting I thought he might be borderline insane. Was he being serious?

"You think so?" Was all I manage to get out.

"Yeah, I do." The little blond shrugged, as if talking about the weather, "But I'm telling Axel, whether you like it or not."

"Why?" I was stressed again. Axel was worse at keeping shut than Tidus!

"Because unlike Dem and you, we tell each other everything." He gave me a look that clearly had some hidden meaning behind it, but I brushed it aside.

"What?"

"Let me just say this, Zex. Keep things between you two on the down low. I'm not sure Xemnas would tolerate such a... personal relationship."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him through my slate colored bangs. Roxas knew? When did he figure it out? Did Demyx tell him? Had he overheard something?

Would I ever stop talking to myself and asking _stupid_ questions?

"Right." I finally answered.

"You're a smart kid, you know to be careful without me reminding you." These were the blond's parting words, before he slipped out of the room and disappeared somewhere in the mansion.

--

"Zexion Nathaniel Gavner!" Axel nearly burst through my door.

"That's not even my name." I muttered from beneath my pillow, too frustrated to even remove the pillow to see my friend.

"Obviously!" The redhead coughed, "What is your name anyway? I've come to find out that I don't even know a single initial of yours!"

"You'll live." I sighed.

The warm and fluffy pillow was whipped out of my hands, landing somewhere across the room and knocking several things off the dresser.

"Axel!" I huffed.

"What-Ever-Your-Name-Is!" He dove on to the bed, pinning me in an awkward and uncomfortable hold, "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to feign confusion.

"Don't try to pull that!" He grasped tighter, and I grunted at the position my leg had fallen in to. When had I become this flexible?

"I see Roxas told you." I managed to cough out.

"Hell yes he did!" The redhead suddenly released me, causing me to drop on to the bed in a rather ungraceful manner, "Did you not think information like that might be crucial to a functional friendship?"

"Hadn't really thought about it." I admitted, scooting as far away from the fiery ball of fury as possible, "I'm actually trying to remain in hiding, if you know what I mean."

A frown planted itself on to his face as if no, he didn't know what I meant, but was soon catching on. There were several moments where I tried not to laugh, as his face flipped between confused, flustered, knowing, and finally, to worried.

"Shit, man..." The redhead looked concerned, "This is serious stuff."

I didn't have anything to reply with, so I just sat on the edge of the bed in a tired heap. Today was becoming exhausting.

A warm hand settled itself on to my shoulder, and I jumped a little. I could feel Axel's breath on my neck as he leaned over me, trying to see my face, "Hey..." He reached out two fingers, pushing at the corners of my mouth so they turned up in a smile, "cheer up!"

I brushed his hand away, standing, "I'll try."

"Are you and Dem fighting?" He changed the subject, crossing his legs.

"Yeah." I nodded, staring down at my hands.

"You know what I find easiest? Just go to bed and let things ride out. You know the saying 'Never let the sun set on your anger'?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." He scooted off the bed, heading for the door, "It's a load of bullshit! Give everything time and they eventually settle."

I took in his strange advice with curiosity. When had Axel become the adviser and me the listener?

Either way, I accepted his suggestion and crawled in to bed.

* * *

**You didn't seriously think I'd get the two boys together so soon, did you? First Zexion has to do something incredibly stupid, then Demyx, then some rather obvious flirting, and BAM, you have a romance.**

**And sorry if there were a lot of gramatical (sp?) errors and such. I tried to edit and review and all that stuff, but I'm drugged up on medication for my wisdom teeth, and kind of out of it.**

* * *

_-**Jaspen**_


	8. I Pray My Soul to Take

**Wow, the first update since January! Lol sorry this took forever.**

**Kitsune Curoryu: **_Lol I'm not sure you're meant to know what happened to Sora yet... that's not until a later chapter (Though I think most people could guess)._

**purewhiteshadow:** _Lol I'm not sure why you're grinning either_

**Ainulin:** _thanks for the review!_

**EvilLeo01:** _Yeah, punching Dem would pry make him feel better, but no one ever does what they should...lol_

**SavvyLovesYaoi:** _Oh, they'll make up soon enough lol_

**Warnings: M-RATED MATERIAL Don't like reading about boys doing dirty things to each other, don't read!**

**My spelling has been horrible the last few days, so beware!**

**Zexion/Demyx, small mentions of Zexion/? (only small though)**

**Read and review if you please!**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
I Pray My Soul to Take**

"_Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide_..." I shivered from my spot in the garden. It was located directly under the upstairs living room, which was connected to Dem's room, and he was singing on the balcony, his chilling, yet savory, voice sending goosebumps down my arms. He had a very raw and powerful sound, hardly even trying.

"_No escape, no change of heart, no anyplace to hide_..." He actually did this often, thinking no one could hear him up there. Sometimes he even played his sitar as well. I usually found my way down to the garden so I could listen in secret. Let's just face it... I was addicted to the blonds voice.

"_You are all I'll ever want... but this I am denied_..." He trailed off at this part, doing some quick shuffling and sighing. I ducked under the shadow of a tree, my heart racing as he stood and leaned over the side railing, closing his eyes. I wanted more than anything to know what was going through his mind.

"Shit." He muttered, opening his eyes to glare at the ground below. I figured he must have forgotten the rest of the words.

The moment was interrupted as my phone went off with a shrill sound, lighting up my pocket and the area around it. I cursed and hung my head, wishing death upon Axel, who's ring tone was currently ringing.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked uncertainly from above me. I glanced up at him before taking a step in to the light and pulling out my phone.

"Hello?" I kept my voice as dry and angry as possible, waiting for Axel to take a deep breath before nearly exploding, "_ROXAS KISSED ME!"_

I stood in stunned silence, dropping my phone in the grass with shock. The blond was no longer above me, he was probably on his way down, and I quickly snatched my cell back up, "What?"

The redhead laughed hysterically and cried out, "_I'm serious!"_

"What happened?"

"_We were playing video games in my room when I beat him and we started a wrestling match, then he just kissed me and ran away! I mean, I always kind of felt like there was something going on between us and-"_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head, "You like Roxas, right?"

There was several seconds of silence where Axel seemed to be thinking. I began to grow impatient and anxious as I saw Dem's shadow appear in the back yard.

"Well?" I encouraged.

He clicked his tongue and started laughing again, "_Yeah, I guess I do."_

"So then... why are you still standing in your room on the phone with me?"

There was a prominent 'click' on the other end and I had to hold back a smile. Any humor was erased though, once I felt Demyx's hand on my shoulder. He turned me around so we were face to face, looking more than a little serious.

"Why are you out here?"

A million different, and equally stupid, excuses ran through my head, causing me to hesitate. I knew Dem wouldn't believe a single one of them, so I decided the truth was best, "I like to listen to you sing."

He stared at me, as if deciphering this, then nodded his head, "Okay." Without another word, he turned and went back inside.

So... I was... off the hook?

I wasn't sure.

"Demyx!" I cried out, ungracefully whipping around to stop him. He stared at me over his shoulder with uncertainty, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Our gazes locked and I waited for him to say something. The corner of his mouth twitched, but he managed to keep a straight face. Then he just shook his head and walked back inside.

--

Wow, these houses are the size of castles out here." Tidus clicked his tongue, staring up at the high ceiling. Hayner was right behind him, staring at _me_. "I can't believe it's really you." He whispered, stepping closer to examine me. I shifted under his presence, not liking that two people knew where I was hiding now.

"Stop freaking him out." Tidus hit his brother on the shoulder. Hayner hit him back and they started a small wrestling match. I rolled my eyes, ignoring them.

"Can't you guys act anymore mature?"

They looked confused, almost as if they had never heard of the word or something.

"So how long are you planning to stay here?" Tidus suddenly asked, examining a nearby statue. I shrugged and glanced up at the balcony of the stair case, "Not sure. Haven't thought about it."

"Are you ever going to come back?" Hayner asked next, sitting his lazy self on to the couch.

"Not of my own free will." I answered, being completely serious.

"Zexion, Gretchen was wondering if- ...oh.... hi?" Demyx came to an abrupt stop at the top of the stairs, staring at the two strangers with confusion. The brothers waved awkwardly and shuffled away.

Demyx came the rest of the way down the steps, still watching the other two cautiously, "Who are they?" he whispered.

"Just some guys I met." I told him nonchalantly, "So what did Gretchen want?"

He didn't answer right away, staring at me curiously, "Oh, uh... is it okay if she washes your bed sheets?"

"Sure." I shrugged. The blond hesitated before taking a step back, "Right, well... I'll see you later."

I didn't answer, waiting as he glanced at the boys before turning and taking the steps two at a time.

Hayner let out a low whistle and came back out of the shadows, "I think I know why he isn't planning on leaving." He laughed and looked to his brother for agreement. Tidus smiled too and shook his head, "Someone is in love."

"Shut up." I growled, pushing them towards the door, "Go back to Roxas' house."

"Wait!" Tidus nearly tripped as he pulled himself to a stop, "We're leaving tomorrow, you know." Hayner nodded his head as well and stood as his side, "When will we see you next?"

"Who knows... maybe never." I told them truthfully, stepping back, "I'm not planning on coming home anytime soon."

"Be careful." They both warned, opening the door and looking back at me. The three of us had never actually been the best of friends, seeing as they had always been so much older than me, but it was still sad to see them go.

"Bye." Was all I said, waiting for them to slide out and shut the door behind them. They did so silently, giving a slight wave before clicking the door shut.

X.

"You're fast as those." Leon commented as he leaned over my shoulder, studying my work. I felt like a four year old, sitting at his desk and doing word puzzles. Demyx was sitting in a chair a few feet behind me, kicking his feet around to keep himself busy. Leon hardly ever let the blond sit on our sessions, but today was one of those days where he let up.

The two of us had been doing a bit better since our ruined date last week. The blond didn't looke so depressed when he looked at me now.

"Oh, Dem. I got you something." Leon straightened up, shuffling through a file cabinet before pulling out a bag of gummi bears and tossing them to the blond, "And you're supposed to share those with Zexion."

Dem smiled in thanks and nodded eagerly, looking like a little kid as he pulled the bag open and searched through its contents.

I returned to my worksheet and rolled my neck a couple times, quickly stenciling in an answer.

"Do you like puzzles?" Leon asked me, leaning on to his desk innocently.

I nodded and found another answer, "Especially anagrams."

"Why?" The tall brunet asked, tilting his head to see my work again. I shrugged and erased a mistake, "They're interesting and hard to see sometimes."

"That's true, Zex... ion."

A silence filled the room and I froze. Glancing up at Leon, I saw his eyes go wide as he stared at me. Demyx shifted in his seat behind me, looking confused. My counselor licked his lips and sat in his rolling chair, quickly beginning to scribble in his notebook.

I nearly jumped from my spot, pushing the paper away from me, "Done." I said, heading to the door. Leon ignored me as he continued to write desperately. Demyx jumped up after me, trying to question me. I brushed him off, instead grabbing his wrist and pulling him from the room. I don't think the blond ever looked so bewildered in all his life, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I told him, stilling holding his hand. We made it out of the building and hopped in to his car. Demyx started the vehicle and pulled away from the curb without any more questions, only glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

My time was limited now, I knew it.

We pulled up to the front of his house, leaving the car for one of the servants to park around back. I scrambled in to the house and up the steps, trying to get to my room. Dem was still following me and I really wished he wasn't. If he continued to ask me questions, I'd probably start to answer.

"Zexion, wait!" He grabbed my elbow just as we made it inside my room, "What's going on... what did Leon found out?"

He eyes were staring right in to me, making me a little nervous. I tried to look away, "I can't tell you, Dem."

The blond didn't push it any further, maybe understanding that something was seriously wrong.

"I think..." I sighed, sitting on my bed, "I think I'm almost out of time." Demyx looked down at his feet, as if pondering this. My heart dropped as he bit his lip in thought and left the room.

Laying back on my bed, I groaned and tried to pinch off the oncoming headache.

X.

_"Why doesn't Seifer like me?" Sora asked innocently, leaning back against Riku's chest._

_"Seifer's a jerk." I told him, shaking my head._

_"So why do you hang with him?" The brunet stared up at me with wide, sad, blue eyes._

_"I don't know." But I did know._

X.

I shot up out of my bed, my hands shaking and sweat rolling down my face. The room seemed too dark, and the air seemed too thick. I felt as I'd just been shocked.

"You okay?" Someone whispered from the doorway. Shivering with fright, I swallowed harshly and turned to search the darkness. Demyx stepped forward, though I knew it was him, and gave me a look of concern.

"No." I answered truthfully, wiping the sweat away with my arm.

"Nightmare?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. When had he come in here?

"Yes." I noticed my shirt was soaked through and sticking to my skin. My flannel pants were damp from the sweat as well, and I felt completely overheated, "I need to change." I told him, standing on my shaky legs to get to the closet. The blond waited patiently as I stepped in to the closet, and leaned against the wall for support. My breathing was ragged.

Kicking off my pants and boxers, I found a fresh pair of underwear and a silky pair of shorts to pull on instead. Abandoning my shirt, I blindly grabbed a new one off the hanger.

Dem was still sitting on my bed, looking increasingly more worried, "Look, Zex... are you gunna be okay?"

I nodded too hurriedly and collapsed back on my bed. The blond stared at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. My mind was too exhausted to follow his apology, and I couldn't even figure out what he was sorry for.

"Do you forgive me?"

"For what?" I managed to whisper.

"For blowing up on you." He scooted closer, reaching out to rub my knee.

"It's fine, Dem." I reassured him. He inched his way up the bed towards me, a frown on his face. There was a tense second where we stared back and forth, and I knew what was coming.

His kiss seemed rushed and desperate, his hands nearly clawing at my skin. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him flush on top of me and he wasted no time in finding my tongue with his own, only pulling back to bite on my lip. I couldn't control my hands, almost confused as to where they were. They slid from his back and down to his sides, gripping the jeans he'd never changed out of.

I was too tired to keep up with his fast pace, and let him take full control of the situation. He seemed to understand, and did so easily, grinding his hips in to mine and biting at the tender skin of my neck. My shirt was yanked off willingly, and I gasped at the sudden warmth of his body against mine. We were both leaving no time to think... no time to ponder what was now happening.

A warm hand brushed against my stomach, massaging the tense muscles above my waist ban. I could feel his mouth working its way down from my neck to my chest, biting each area, and then leaving little soothing kisses afterwards. I hadn't done anything with anyone for a long time, but I could feel the memories brushing against my mind and reminding of what to do. I weaved a hand in to his hair, yanking softly a few times experimentally.

His blond head popped up, hesitating for the first time. His hands were settled on my thighs, rubbing circles. I could sense his fear and sat up, reaching out to help him out of his shirt. We switched places, so he was the one laying on the bed and I was hovering above him. His hands were clenched tightly on to to the sheets, anticipation riding through his body and sending shivers down his spine. Already lacking a belt, his pants were riding extremely low. I tugged on them a little, liking how easily they came off.

"Zexion..." There was no reluctance in the name, nor any fright. It was simply a slight whisper, maybe even a small show of affection, and I figured he was okay enough for me to continue on.

Noticing for the first time the little trail of blond hair that dipped under his boxers, I ran my thumb along it and placed a kiss at the top. I paused to take in the site of Demyx's nearly naked body, rising and falling with his quick breaths. Grinning, I found it a little humorous that I was the smaller one, yet I was now the one in control here.

Pulling back on his boxers a little, I stared curiously at the obvious tan line while his hand unknowingly slid down his side and grabbed a hold of my wrist. I looked up at his face, watching his eyes as they squeezed shut. There was a moment where I began to wonder if we should be doing this, but pushing that thought aside, I exposed of the last article of clothing on his body.

The rush of cold air must have made him shiver, because a ripple ran trough his body and he opened his eyes in surprise. I quickly dipped my head down, giving his inner thigh a small lick. He swallowed and reached down to squeeze my shoulder in nervousness. Sending him a reassuring look, I took all of him in to my mouth. His eyes shot wide before closing completely, a gasp escaping from his lips.

He was done nearly right away, the new experiences consuming him greedily. Almost as soon as he caught his breath, I was flipped over on to my back and pushed in to the bed. My silk shorts were still on, but not for long. The blond didn't even look at me as he repeated my actions in a rush. Between my exhaustion and tonight's exertions, everything was soon over with, leaving me breathless and incapable of moving. The blond collapsed at my side, pulling my freshly washed covers up and laying his head on my shoulder.

I wanted to say something, but my eyes closed before I got the chance. Demyx didn't seem to mind though, seeing as his breath was back and he began to sing softly, "_Love, reign o'er me, rain on me.."_

There was a slight intake of air, "_On the dry and dusty road, the nights we spent apart alone, I need to get back home... to cool cool rain."_

And Zexion drifted off to sleep.

X.

_I let out a small hiss at the large bruise forming on my shoulder. Warm lips brushed against the wounded area apologetically, making me quiver._

_"I'm sorry." The other whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder and kissing the back of my neck._

_I inhaled his scent with a smile and shrugged, because, well, I wasn't really hurt._

_"S'fine." I told them, twisting under the sheets that just barely covered my waist, "I'll be fine."_

_

* * *

_

**If you're at all confused, it's understandable at this point.**

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	9. Can You Feel the Hearts of the Children?

**Lol, so I figured a bunch of you would be confused... but that's okay. It was meant to be that way.**

**Here's the answers to some questions that were asked. The questions I don't answer are either explained in this chapter or a later one:**

**1. Axel and Roxas were not already dating... just really close friends. They didn't have any kind of romantic contact until Axel's call last chapter.**

**2. Leon is Zexion's counselor/psychiatrist/doctor. He's a little bit of everything for Zexion.**

**Everything else should be understood through time.**

**Thanks to my reviewers! You're so totally loyal and great (not to mention my favorites!)**

**Sorry this chapter is short again.**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Can You Feel the Hearts of the Children?**

_"Why do you torture the kid?" I asked, rubbing my fingertips along his arm._

_He shivered instantly, but didn't brush me away, "Because it pisses Riku off."_

X.

I awoke to a woman's shriek and a metal tray crashing to the floor. Groaning and shielding my eyes from the light, I tried to take in my surroundings. Gretchen, the maid, was standing in the doorway, rushing to quickly clean the mess that was now staining my carpet. Demyx was still sleep, huddling in to my pillow. Leave it to him to sleep through something like that.

"I'm so sorry Zexion!" Gretchen apologized, reaching out to flick the intercom switch. It buzzed down to the kitchen and Macey answered with a tired yawn.

"Mace! Grab a bucket of hot soapy water, some towels, and come to Mr. Zexion's room!" There was no answer on the other end and Gretchen hastily set the tray aside to begin soaking up the mess with paper towels. I wanted to get out and help her, but after reminding myself of my lack of clothes, I decided against it.

"Here's what you asked for." Macey appeared in the doorway, setting down the bucket and letting out a surprised squeak when she saw me. Her older sister immediately grabbed her wrist, yanking her down to the floor, "Help!"

As they turned away, I stole the moment to reach over the sleeping blond and pick up my silk shorts laying beside the bed. They both seemed more than a little embarrassed as I asked if there was anything I could do to help.

"Oh, no, Zexion. This is my fault, I'll clean it." The maid insisted, waving me away.

"What happened?" I asked.

She turned her face away, "I was bringing you some tea for when you woke, but I was a little... surprised." This time _my_ cheeks tinted pink and I climbed back in to the bed, waiting patiently for them to finished.

After a half hour of scrubbing and arguing, the sisters managed to clean most of the spill up.

"Would you like any breakfast now that you're up?"

"Nah," I brushed them off, "Maybe in an hour or so."

They bustled from the room a little too quickly, leaving me to sigh and glance sideways at the sleeping boy in my bed. Demyx tossed a little to the side, further entwining himself in to the bed sheets, and then rolled back, ramming in to my knee.

"Ah!" He hissed, opening one pained eye, "What the?"

I sat cross legged next to him as he adjusted to the light and coherency began to find him. I leaned back on to my hands, nearly laughing when the blond yawned and stretched, succeeding in leaning too far to the right and falling straight off the bed.

"Ouch!" He grumbled, fussing with the sheets to keep them wrapped around his waist. I crawled to the edge to look down at him, a question forming on my lips, "Dem?"

He turned so he was now looking up at me, his face soft with a small grin, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you forgive me all of the sudden?"

His smile fell and he sat up, frowning, "Let's not get in to this, Zexy. It's complicated."

"I can follow." I informed him.

He sighed and stood up, pushing me back on to the bed so he could lay next to me, "Let's just say I hardly know a thing about you... and though that should be an automatic reason for NOT stepping in to a relationship with you, I find it rather... exhilarating."

"Exhilirating?"

He smiled again and nuzzled his warm cheek in to my chest, "Being with you, yet not knowing anything about you, makes it all feel... dangerous... _explosive_."

"I don't think I'm going to explode, Dem..." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes. He slapped me on the stomach, successfully tugging a yelp out of me, and continued on as if nothing happened, "It's just that I never know what's going to happen, and that excites me."

"Mr. Zexion!" There was a knock at the door. I scrambled out from under Dem's body and to the door, glancing back to make sure the other boy was fully covered.

"Yes?" I opened it, waiting expectantly as Gretchen blushed.

"Dr. Leonhart called this morning. He scheduled an appointment with you for noon."

The message seemed innocent enough, but my stomach dropped, "I just saw Leon yesterday."

She nodded, "Yes, but he said it was urgent."

I tried to swallow, but nothing would go down. I thanked the maid before turning back in to the room and staring blankly at Demyx.

"What does that mean?" He asked worriedly.

"Not sure yet." And I wasn't. Maybe Leon hadn't found out a single thing yet, and I was still off the hook. I couldn't be certain as of yet.

X.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Demyx asked eagerly, grabbing my wrist before I could go inside Leon's office. I stared back at him, watching as his eyes scanned me with a concerned look.

"I'll be okay." I told him. He let go with a slight squeeze and moved to sit in the waiting room. Taking a deep breath, I pulled open the door and stepped through.

Leon's back was turned to me, but I could tell by his posture that he knew I was there, "Have a seat." He told me, staring in to his fireplace.

I heeded his order and pulled anxiously at strands of my bangs.

The session started out normal as Leon spun around and sat on his desk, "How was your night?" He asked it so casually, it scared me.

"Good." I thought back to my night with Dem.

"Are you and Mr. Myde on better terms?" He sat back.

I couldn't get an answer out at first, my face heating up on its own.

"I see." He nearly grimaced, but instead looked away, "I have a question for you..." He trailed off and stood up, searching through various piles of folders and papers on his desk, "Have you ever heard of a..." He pulled out one of the folders for closer inspection, "Mr. Ienzo Whitaker?"

"No." I shrugged, sitting back against the chair. My heart began to race.

"It says here that Mr. Whitaker used to live in Twilight Town, but is now missing."

With every word he spoke, I found it harder to breathe.

"He's described as either a suicide victim, or on the run from the law."

"What's his charge?" I suddenly asked, looking up.

Leon stared at me, examining every inch of my face, "Voluntary manslaughter of fifteen year old Sora Yangu."

A tension struck between us, and I clenched my fist. Leon cautiously set his paper on the desk, watching my every move, "Does he sound familiar yet?"

Without wasting any time, I sprung from the chair I was sitting on and dove for the office door. I managed to swing it open and fall to the floor before Leon was on my back.

"Zexion!" Demyx jumped up. Leon held up a hand to him, halting him instantly, and drug me back in to his room. With little trouble, he yanked me to my feet and pushed me on to the chair I had just recently been on.

"The police already know. It's over Ienzo."

I brought my hands to my face, biting my palms with nervousness.

"It wasn't me." I whispered, letting go of my head and slouching in my chair. Leon's eyes dropped to the floor before he sat at his own desk and watched me again. All my silence. All my careful tactics. All my quick thinking... it was all shot to hell with one little screw up.

X.

_"Doesn't he ever scare you?" Sora grabbed my elbow, pulling me to the side of the busy hallway. Riku waited patiently by us, not talking as usual._

_"Sometimes..." I admitted, shaking him off. Sora turned to leave and I tried to follow, but a cold hand stopped me, "I'll kill him if he touches Sora again." Riku eyes looked absolutely murderous and I shrugged, "Go ahead."_

X.

The cell was just as cold, dark, and lonely as T.V. made them look. There was a policeman stationed at the door, talking quietly on his cell phone, and another sat at the desk, on the computer. I wasn't sure how long I'd have to be in here, but I knew it was until Twilight's own police came to pick me up. A trial was already set for the end of the week, and I was scared beyond all belief. What would happen to me?

Leon had appeared at my cell a few hours after I'd arrived, and sat silently behind the bars before whispering, "I'm sorry," and leaving. I tried to rest, but several times I had woken to what I thought sounded like Dem's voice.

Where was Demyx? Had he gone home, wondering what was happening? Or did Leon tell him everything? Did he hate me? Did he wish he could take last night back?

I collapsed on the metal bench and lay my head in my hands again.

What was next?

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	10. Aching for Home

**My shortest chapter since the very first one! I'm sorry, I'm sure you hate me for that lol, but I DO plan to make the next one a decent length, I promise.**

**I had the biggest headache all day, and after barely pulling through soccer practice, I wanted nothing more than to crawl in to my bed and sleep the day away. But I decided you guys were much more important and finished the beginning, which I had originally skipped to do at a later time, and did a final spell check before posting this.**

**Thank you reviewers! You're the best!**

**Warnings: the usual?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****Aching for Home, for Something of their very Own**

Not much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Several cops had picked me up from the old cell and I was then transported to Twilight Town, where I was pacing around a large room. A couple guys conversed in the corner, looking pretty confident that I wouldn't try anything. They hardly even looked at me.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

I glanced up as the door was quickly pulled open and the guards peered out. Voices spoke on the other side, but I couldn't hear a thing, which only made me nervous. The door swung wider and I was instantly bombarded with a girlish scent.

"Hello!" A brunette chirped, stepping in to the room and waving at me as if I was a frightened animal. She smelt of homemade cooking and too much flower perfume. Her hair was tied back in a braid and she tightened the little pink sweater across her shoulders, "I'm Aerith!" She came closer, inspecting me every step of the way. My back lay flat against the wall and I watched her cautiously. What did she want?

"You're Ienzo, right?" She smiled reassuringly and turned to politely ask for two chairs from the guards. There was some slight ruffling and then they placed the seats facing each other, a couple feet apart.

"Here we are." She thanked the boys before sitting down and gesturing to me to do the same.

"We probably shouldn't beat around the bush much longer. I'm Aerith Gainsborough, you're lawyer, and I'm here to make sure you get let go free."

"What?" I blurt out, leaning forward, "Lawyer?"

"That's right." She nodded, reaching out to pat my cheek, "And you're just the cutest little thing ever. One little pout and the jury will _have_ to name you 'not guilty'."

"And if they don't?" I asked, attempting to regain some seriousness. She giggled and waved me off, "Oh, you will! Because we have someone very important on our side!"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

She stood from the chair and left the room, calling out over her shoulder, "You won't find out until the trial, but wait here... there's someone who wanted to see you!" I did so rather impatiently, wondering just what the hell was going on.

The door opened for the millionth time and a young girl jumped in, "Hallo!" She waved, rushing up to me and taking my hand, "I'm Yuffie, Aerith's assistant!"

"Oh." Was all I got out before she laughed and hopped up and down, squealing, "My first case! My first case!"

"Yuffie, settle down!" Aerith called from behind the door, her head suddenly popping around, "You're probably scaring him." The young girl scowled for a moment before moving to lean against the wall.

"Okay... here she is." Aerith announced, striding back in to the room. A shorter figure followed a step behind, arching around her to see me. Once I got a good look at her face, my heart froze.

"Kairi?"

Despite what I had previously imagined, she didn't leap forward to attack my face and gauge my eyes out, and instead her mouth turned up in a smile and she pushed through to tackle me.

"Where the heck have you been?" She asked desperately, shaking me a little with shock.

"Ran away."

"Well, obviously."

We stood a couple feet apart, her eyes suddenly turning downcast, "I see you got yourself in a spot of trouble, huh?"

"I guess." I muttered, sitting back in one of the chairs. Aerith suddenly appeared with two more and all four of us sat in a circle. Yuffie was still a little jumpy, and Aerith continued to send her warning looks.

"Well, Ienzo... tell me." She crossed her legs, pulling out a notepad. I felt like I was back with Leon again.

"Tell you what?"

"About what happened!" Yuffie blurted out, instantly covering her mouth after a look from Aerith.

"Don't lawyers usually care less about the truth?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aerith waved me off, but Yuffie spoke before she got a chance, "Nah, that's just men. We're here to listen, repeat, and win a damn good case."

"Yuffie! Don't cuss!" The brunette frowned, looking back to me, "I understand that you're confused, frightened, and probably a bit overwhelmed right now, but talk to me to the best of your abilities."

I glanced between them all, pausing as Kairi, one of Sora's best friends, gave me an encouraging gesture.

X.

I spent the next five days living in a closed off room, three guards always on duty (though they never did anything). I was confused by this because usually a kid in my position would be waiting in jail, or if they were a minor, they'd be sitting in juvie. I wasn't even sure where I was at.

Aerith and Yuffie stopped by often, but I was allowed no other visitations (they only snuck Kairi in because she threatened them with a pink, plastic, barbie knife). Early this morning the girls had dropped off a nice outfit, which consisted of a collared shirt, a tie, and black pants, and then promised me a shower for the big trial tomorrow. After that they had left quickly, I was back to pacing the plain and windowless room in agony.

I wished more than anything that I could speak to Dem. Stupidly, he was more important to me right now then the actual verdict.

"We're back!" Yuffie burst in the door, Aerith following gracefully behind.

They proceeded to go over rules, regulations, and the do's and don'ts for tomorrow, but I could hardly pay attention. There was something else suddenly on my mind.

"Will Seifer be there?" I asked.

Aerith frowned but straightened, "Seifer Almasy?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't think so. Why?"

"Just wondering." I shrugged, sitting on the floor. They studied me before continuing on. I knew it was vital, what they were telling me, but I couldn't bring myself to listen.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	11. Reaching Hands

**So many updates in so little time! I like it.**

**Okay, so this chapter will contain a lot of dialogue, just to warn you. There's a lot of speaking between Zexion and the lawyer lady.**

**SavvylovesYaoi: **_Well, you pretty much get to figure out what happened in this chapter lol_

**EvilLeo01:** _idk, the barbie knife just felt so... Kairi-ish._

**nextstopparadise:** _thank you for the review!_

**youngnozomi:** _That was the greatest review ever lol, you commented on so many things at once, I loved it._

**purewhiteshadow:** _Well, this brightens my day knowing someone cares for my well-being, lol. I'm pretty much over my sickness now, despite a few lasting migraines and a shattered left leg (damn soccer!), but it all just means more time to sit at home and write lol._

**Kitsune Curoryu:** _I really think you are my number one fan lol, which is fantastic! You'll figure out quite a bit of info in this chapter, so I'm not sure if it'll match what you were expecting or not._

**Kakyu Curoryu:** _But cliff hangers are always so fun! (Psh, not really. As a reader myself, I know how much cliff hangers suck!) lol Thanks for the review!_

**Notice: I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote a real summary for this story, just to let you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Reaching Hands, With Nothing to Hold on to**

"... for the death of young Sora M. Yangu." The judge read a paper, looking up over his rimmed glasses and examining each party.

"You okay?" Aerith would occasionally whisper to me, glancing sideways. I was sitting beside her in a wooden chair, my hands cuffed behind my back. Yuffie sat on her other side, sipping water and bouncing with anticipation.

Two other lawyers that I didn't know sat at the other table, giving me looks of disgust. I'd never been in a court room before, and I felt more than a little nervous. We'd just begun, though I had no clue as to what was going on.

The other side took their turn and I grimaced as pictures were shown of the body. I had to suck in a breath and bite my lip as they were flashed in my face.

"It's okay, Ienzo." Aerith told me, "You don't have to look, you don't even have to pay attention... just block it out."

I did as she said and closed my eyes, succeeding in pretending I wasn't actually there. I pretended Sora wasn't dead, the lady at the stand wasn't trying to falsely accuse me, and the entire school wasn't sitting behind me, waiting. Nothing was real.

"Water?" Yuffie whispered quietly, breaking my concentration. I blinked at her a few times before nodding my head and taking a couple sips. She smiled reassuringly and I looked away. I wanted this to be over with.

There was a sudden collective gasp from the audience as the final, and most gruesome, picture was shown. I heard someone burst out in to tears, and I figured it was Kairi or Namine. Nobody else sounded like that.

The woman sat with a look of triumph and Aerith gracefully pulled herself up, gesturing politely to the judge. My mind went blank after that. I only heard a few phrases here and there.

"Though it's true..." She began, looking like a whole new woman.

"...Ienzo was indeed good friends with Seifer Almasy..."

"...The night of Sora's death was..."

"...My client was never..."

None of the words were making any sense to me; I couldn't bring myself to piece them together in a functional sentence. Though I knew from the look on Yuffie's face that she was doing an amazing job.

Next, the other woman stood again, speaking quietly with the judge before calling me up to the stand. I froze, unsure of what I should do. The girls seemed unalarmed, probably expecting this at some point.

"Are you okay to answer questions?" They asked.

"Sure." I muttered. The cop at my side helped me to the stand rather politely, waiting behind the railing as I situated myself. The book was placed in front of me and I was told to place my right hand on top of it, repeating the words they asked me to say. It all seemed too cliche.

"Can you give us your full name?" The woman asked, stopping in front of me.

"Ienzo Jay Whitaker." I answered, swallowing.

She nodded and pulled out a file from beneath her arm, "And Mr. Whitaker, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Did you know Sora Yangu?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet?"

"School. Fourth grade." I tried to look away, but her beady black eyes forced my gaze to remain fixed on her.

"Were you friends?"

"Yes."

"How good of friends would you say? Were you close?"

"Fairly close." I shrugged.

"Did you know Mr. Almasy?"

"Yes."

"Friends?"

"Yes."

"Close friends?"

"Yes."

"How close?" She asked, glancing down at her file.

"Pretty close."

She seemed unsatisfied with my answer, tilting her head a little, "Were you together a lot?"

"Most of the time."

"So, you could say you were a bit closer than just 'pretty close', right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

She still seemed frustrated and held up her file, "It says here that Mr. Almasy admitted last week to you and him having a sexual relationship... is that true?"

"Yes."

X.

_"You're getting too skinny..."_

_"Am not." I curled in to the pillow and turned away._

_A warm mouth kissed along my side, making me shiver._

X.

"Was it an actual relationship, or physical only?"

"I... I don't know. A little of both, maybe."

"How would you not know?"

"We never talked about it."

"And how did you meet him?"

"Through my friend Selphie."

"I see." She shuffled through the folder some more, nodding her head. I waited nervously.

"Would you say you loved him?"

X.

_"Eh, love is overrated. Not the feeling, I mean... but the actual saying it part. It's just a waste of breath."_

_"It's a sign of compassion." I argued._

_"It's just words... you can tell somebody anything you want, but that won't make it true. I think you have to show it."_

X.

"Mostly."

"Would you have done anything for him?"

"I'm not sure. That would depend."

"On what?"

"What it was." I hated these questions.

"Did you know that it was Seifer who dropped your name and turned you in?"

I hesitated, a little surprised. I _had_known already, seeing as Tidus had told me, but she said it with something akin to glee. She was enjoying this and it sickened me.

"Do you know where your boyfriend is now, Ienzo?" She leaned forward, an unnerving grin on her face.

"..."

"Waiting in line on death row." She told me, "Electric chair."

My eyes squeezed shut and I instantly forced all mental images out of my head. I heard Aerith jump up, "Your Honor!"

Words were exchanged and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Getting upset would solve nothing.

"So, then..." She continued, "were you with Seifer the day of Sora's death?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Hung out in the tunnels."

She nodded, "Was Sora there?"

"No. We didn't see him until later."

"And what were you doing in the tunnels?"

My face turned scarlet, and I looked down with embarrassment.

"Can you answer me?"

"We..." I began, my eyes darting around, "we were fooling around."

She smiled and glanced at the crowd. She was just trying to stress our relationship.

"When did Sora come in to the picture?"

"Well, we sparred in the sandlot a little later, and that's when Sora came walking through."

"Did Mr. Almasy and Mr. Yangu have a bad score with each other?"

"Seifer didn't like Sora."

"Why?"

"Because it angered Riku when he bugged him, and Seifer hated Riku a lot."

"Why hate?"

"I don't know. Childhood grudge, I think."

She nodded and began to pace, checking the file. I gathered the courage to scan the crowd, spotting many people I knew. My old friends were sitting in a group near the front and I saw Leon up in the balcony. Axel and Roxas were close to the back, sitting next to no other than Demyx.

The blond's eyes were settled on me, looking completely emotionless, and lacking their usual sparkle. I wanted to cry out and run to him, tackle him to the ground and hug him at the same time.

"Were you present as your friend killed Sora?"

"Yes." I whispered, closing my eyes a little.

"Did you try to stop him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I was confused and afraid."

"Did you call for help?"

"Not right away."

"So you stood and watched as your boyfriend steadily killed your close friend?"

"I was in shock."

"Who did you seek help from?"

"Riku Jou."

"Why not the police?"

"I don't know. I didn't think of it."

"Did you help Mr. Almasy at all? In the killing?"

"No." I insisted, my eyes pleading for everyone to understand.

"But you didn't stop it?"

"I was scared!"

"And you allowed the murder to take place."

"..."

"And why did you run away?"

"Afraid I'd get in trouble."

"Even though you supposedly didn't do anything? Sounds highly suspricious to me."

I let out a shaky breath.

"I just don't understand why you'd run from a crime that you didn't help commit. Unless you did help, and were scared someone would figure out." She nodded, moving back towards her table.

I wasn't sure how to reply, so I didn't at all. The lawyer sat in her seat with a wide grin and Aerith rose to question me next.

Her questions were simply and to the point. She didn't ask anything unnerving about Seifer, and she didn't unsettle me with her sly talk. The interview was over in a matter of minutes, much to my pleasure. The same cop helped me stand and escorted me back to the table.

"Your Honor, I have someone I'd like to call to the stand." Aerith remained standing. The judge nodded and told her to bring them in.

Leaning back to the best of my abilities, I sighed and waited patiently as the doors opened and a subject was brought in. My eyes stared down at my feet.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

I nearly laughed as this was asked. I hadn't been paying attention as I swore, but hearing those words humored me. They really used that line in real life?

"I do."

The other woman stood to talk to him first, "What's your name then?"

"Riku."

I looked up, confused.

"Riku... Jou?" She was searching her file again. She remembered me mentioning his name.

"Yes."

"Did you know Mr. Yangu?"

"He was my best friend."

"And did you know Mr. Whitaker over here?" She gestured to me.

His vibrant eyes looked up at me, "Yes."

"How well?"

"We were friends."

"Were you with Sora on the day of his murder?"

"No, he was on his way to my house."

"How did you found out about this horrible tragedy?"

"Ienzo came to get me."

"What happened? What did he tell you?"

"He said that Seifer took it too far, he didn't know what to do, and I needed to help Sora."

She nodded slowly, seemingly looking like she was trying to think, "When you got there, what happened?"

"Well, Seifer was already gone and we found Sora laying on the ground."

"Do you think Ienzo had anything to do with what took place?"

"No."

She frowned, and I knew things weren't going as she had planned, "Even though... both boys admitted here in court that they were in a relationship," She held up a paper, "you don't think that this boy," Next she gestured to me, "would do _anything_for Mr. Almasy?"

Riku's eyes narrowed in confusion and landed on me. He never knew about us; I'd always kept it a secret.

"You still think he wouldn't have helped?"

Riku glared at the woman, "No, he wouldn't have."

There was an over dramatic gasp from the crowd.

The woman cursed under her breath and shook her head, "That's all." She landed in her seat in a huff.

"Hello Riku." Aerith smiled as she approached the stand.

He nodded to her.

"Tell me, when Ienzo ran away, what was your reaction?"

"I was confused."

"Can you elaborate?"

"I knew he hadn't done anything."

"So why do you believe he took off?"

"He was scared. I would have been." He shrugged.

"And you, who is Sora's best friend, and mostly likely wanting revenge more than anything, think Ienzo is one hundred percent innocent?"

"I do." He stared at me.

"That's all." Aerith smiled and returned to the table. Yuffie whispered a few words to her and together they chuckled. More people were called up and questioned throughout the session. A lot of them were lies, but quite a bit was true. I wasn't sure which way the court would decide.

"That went very well." Aerith smiled, patting my back. I nodded, not sure how you could even tell. Next Yuffie rubbed my arm, "You did a very fine job answering those questions."

"I hope so."

X.

There's was a two-day wait for the jury to decide, and I was sent back to my bland room with a heavy heart. I spent the first night in agony, my mind reeling and my muscles twitching. I was so scared.

I woke the second morning with a feeling of shock. When had my life gotten to this point? Why had Seifer killed Sora, and there after, dragged me in to it? I was innocent!

"Sora..." I found myself whispering, folding my hands in my lap, "...I'm sorry."

"Zexion?" Aerith was suddenly above me, her hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I stood without replying to her, taking the clothes from her hands and turning away. She left a second later, giving me privacy to change. I was still straightening my tie when she walked back in, "We have to go."

--

"Day Two of the Yangu murder case." The judge announced some things aloud before turning to the tribunal and waiting, "Has the jury reached a verdict?" My heart stopped, I had to look away.

"We the jury..." A man stood, his hand on his heart, "have found the defendant..

"Sorasorasorasora..." I whispered the name fiercely under my breath, "help me out."

It was as if every person in the room was holding their breath.

"..._not_guilty... for the murder of fifteen year-old Sora Yangu."

"Yes!" Yuffie cried out, flinging herself across the table to hug me. I lay frozen in shock as the entire courtroom burst in to talk and began clapping. The girls congratulated me over and over, while speaking amongst themselves at the same time. The cop behind me uncuffed my hands and patted my head before stepping aside.

"Ienzo!" I heard someone shout out from behind. Kairi dove over the railing seperating us and tackled me to the floor. I let out a short laugh as we were helped back up and I spotted my parents behind her.

We embraced in a tight hug, seeing as I hadn't seen them in over a year.

"Oh, honey!" My mum sighed, messing up my hair.

Tidus, Hayner, Olette, and Pence also joined in on a hug, and I felt overwhelmed to be home.

"Hey, look out! I realize you knew him first, but let others share the love!" Axel's voice carried out. Everyone pulled apart in alert, waiting as the redhead, followed by little Roxas, smiled and punched my shoulder, "Well, look who's a free man."

"Where's Dem?" I immediately asked.

The redhead pointed over his shoulder towards the back, and I recognized the familiar mohawk next to the door. Pushing my way through the crowd, I managed to grab his arm before he could escape.

"Congratulations." Was all the blond said, smiling just barely and turning to leave.

"Wait Demyx!"

He shook his head and slid through the door, not looking back. Axel quickly flew out the door after him, and Roxas passed by a little more slowly, "We'll call you up." He said as he followed.

I swallowed thickly and hung my head. I always knew Dem would hate me if he found out.

"Ienzo!" A quiet, but stern, voice attempted to call out to me. I recognized it immediately.

"Leon."

He smiled a little and patted my cheek, "I'm going to miss our sessions." Was all he said before turning and heading out the door.

X.

"We haven't touched it since you left." Mum smiled and gestured inside my room. I followed her motions and stepped in, reaching blindly to turn on the light.

"See?" She stood in the doorway.

I glanced around, knowing she was right, and nothing had been moved. It was still all dirty and cluttered from when I left in a hurry, and a lamp was shattered on the floor.

"Yup." I replied, moving to lay on my bed. She stood there a moment longer before turning and heading back upstairs. My cell phone vibrated from my pocket, and I sat up in hurry, knowing there was only a few people who knew this number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zexion-, I mean... Ienzo."

I sighed and relaxed back on my bed, "Hey Ax."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got home."

"Really? What'd you do all afternoon?"

"Had dinner with Aerith and Yuffie."

"Oh, I see..." He trailed off. "Demyx didn't say a word the whole way home, you know."

"..."

"He just moped right up to his house."

"Hmm..."

"Right... well, maybe I should just let you go..."

"Sure."

"It's weird having you so far away."

"Axel... you just saw me a few hours ago."

"True, but still. I can't just come over and pest you in the morning any more."

"Oh dang."

"Jerk!"

"I thought you were letting me go?"

"You know you're going to miss me!"

"Hmm..."

"Wow, you really are a meanie! I'm hanging up now."

"Yup."

"See ya!"

I flipped the phone shut without saying bye, and rolled to my side. The bed was lonely without the blond beside me.

X.

With a slight groan I sat up and rolled my neck around. It cracked a few times with a slight pain, then instantly felt better.

"That can't be good for you."

"Ah!" The voice scared me and I flew backwards, hitting the wall. "What the fuck Riku?" I asked, placing a hand on my heart.

"I came to check on you."

"Well, I'm fine." I pulled myself out of the bed and searched my drawers for something to wear. I couldn't remember what I owned anymore.

"Seifer's sentence is up in two days..." He began, watching my reaction, "I wanted you to see him a final time."

"What?" I was shocked, "Why?"

"He was important to you."

"Yeah, and Sora was pretty damn important to you, so why would you _want_me to see Seifer?"

He winced at the mention of Sora's name, "Well, apparently he's more important to you than I originally thought."

I paused in my actions, remembering he'd only found out about the two of us the other day.

"When the _hell_ had that happened?"

I swallowed and continued dressing, shrugging my shoulders, "Right after we met."

"That long ago!" Riku was on his feet, "You were thirteen!"

Shrugging again, I turned away, "Doesn't matter."

"Christ..." He mumbled, running a hand through his silver hair, "now we really need to get you a visitation."

"I... I don't want to see him."

"Yes, you do, don't lie to me." He grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pushed me towards the door. I tried to fight back, but I knew he was right.

I did want to see him.

* * *

**You're probably wondering why I chose to make this story part Zexion/Seifer, since it's pretty random. And that's exactly why I picked Seifer, I wanted someone very random that I've never heard of him with. Plus, I already used all the organization members in the first part, so I couldn't use any of them. I'm not exactly for the Zexion/Seifer thing, so it was a bit different writing about them.**

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	12. But Hope For A Better Day, A Better Day

**I'm sorry this is another one of those short chapters....**

**SavvyLovesYaoi:** _Lol well I like to keep my readers guessing as to whats coming next!_

**NextStopParadise:** _Lol I've never been big in to the random pairings, but I wanna try to get in to them. I'm just afraid I'll like fall in love with one, then since it's, well, random, I won't find any other stories containing them._

**Kitsune Curoryu:** _Lol don't worry, this story is labeled Zemyx for a reason._

**purewhiteshadow:** _Omg I do that all the time, read too many stories at once and then get all confused when they are updated. I have like twenty stories on my alert list!_

**orgymoogle:** _So we both share a common love for Riku, lol._

**Kakyu Curoryu:** _I know, Dem should never be sad... he's too cute!_

**youngnozomi:** _of course I loved that review too! Yours are so long and comment on tons of stuff, they're the greatest!_

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing, yadadadada....**

**Warning: cursing? maybe?**

**Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
But Hope for a Better Day, A Better Day**

"You're jittery." Riku commented with a very monotone voice. He glanced warily at me several times before cracking his neck and stretching, "Are you that nervous?"

"A little." I admitted, walking beside him with my head down, "Riku..."

The other boy stared at me, squinting a bit in the sun, "Yeah?"

"I never really got to say I'm sorry... for what happened."

His greenish eyes turned down to the ground and he sucked in a breath. I could tell by the way he closed his eyes briefly and bit his lip that he wasn't over Sora's death... and probably never would be.

"It wasn't your fault, Ienzo." Riku shook his head, "I don't blame you at all."

We finished the trip in silence, me thinking about what would happen once I saw Seifer, and Riku probably thinking about Sora. Several people waved to me in the streets, smiles on their faces. I was surprised everyone was so happy to see me.

"Are you ready?" Riku suddenly asked, breaking my thoughts. I jumped at his voice, "Huh?"

"We're there."

"Oh."

...

"Come on!" He rolled his eyes at my hesitation and yanked me towards the building. A man at the front desk greeted us, bored, and I allowed Riku to convince the man to let us make a visitation.

"Follow me." A guard lead them through a back hall and down a flight of steps, "Wait inside." He directed us in to a bright room, gesturing to a chair.

"I'll see you when you get out." Riku turned away.

"You're not coming in with me?"

My friend stared blankly at me, "If I saw Seifer right now, I'd probably choke him to death, Ienzo. I'm not exactly letting go of my grudge."

"Right." I nodded, feeling stupid about my question, "Wait for me outside?"

"Yup." The boy found his own way back down the hallway, and I sat in one of the designated chairs. A different guard than from before stood protectively behind me and didn't even glance over as a door on the opposite side of the room clanked open. Seifer was lead in by three men, his hands cuffed behind his back.

His eyes met mine with surprise before he smirked and sat behind a chain fence, "Just couldn't stay away, huh?"

I couldn't bring myself to say anything at first, shocked. My ex-boyfriend studied me up and down before laughing, "You're looking good."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

His smile faltered just briefly, "Well, gotta pay the repercussions for my actions, right?"

"You're stupidity more like."

"Where'd you disappear to afterwards?" The blond changed the subject, shifting in his chair, "I heard you left town."

"Made friends with a boy somewhere is all." I answered, thinking of Demyx. Seifer nodded shortly and looked around the room. The air was tense and awkward and I coughed under its pressure.

"It was an accident." He suddenly leaned forward. The guards all held their breath, inching closer in case he might try something, "I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"You forgive me?"

I pondered his words, thinking deeply. _You forgive me? _Should I be able to forgive him? Was that the right thing to do? Forgive him, let him die satisfied, and enter the next world with a guiltless conscience?

"No."

Any words he was originally planning to say left him instantly. His blue eyes blinked with confusion. I gave him a cold stare.

"Because I turned you in?"

I shook my head, "Partly." I couldn't hate him entirely for that. I wouldn't have stayed with Demyx for so long if my name had been cleared.

"Why else would you be mad at me?"

I exploded, "Has it not hit you that you KILLED a kid? Sora, who was one of the most innocent boys I've ever met, had his life ended, just because you have some stupid grudge against his best friend."

"I've thought about it a little."

"A little!" I was astonished, "You deserve your punishment."

"Time's up." The man behind me declared, settling a hand on my shoulder. I swallowed and stood, watching as the other was lifted to his feet. He smiled a last time, "You've definitely gone through some changes, man."

"Yeah." Was all I could push out.

"This is goodbye then, right?"

"Right."

He was lead from the room after that, no final kisses or sudden exclamations of love. I stared at the now shut door momentarily, feeling like a traitor for having come in the first place. Seifer had killed Sora. KILLED. And here I was meeting him like nothing happened. I should have screamed even more at him for what he'd done, or maybe even ripped through the fence and tried to punch him. Though, I'm sure it would have been impossible to break down the fence anyhow.

"You're friend is waiting." The guard announced, standing in the doorway. I quickly apologized and followed after him, stepping out and walking down to the main office a little dazed.

"How'd it go?" Riku stood from a bench as I entered.

"Fine." Was all I said.

The other boy nodded and sighed. I'm sure he was curious as to what had happened back inside the room. I would have been.

"Want to get something to eat?" He suggested, gesturing to the door.

We ate at a local McDonalds in silence. It wasn't the same without Sora there. Usually Riku and I ate down at the table while Sora let his food grow cold as he climbed through the play place, as if he wasn't one hundred pounds too heavy.

"Tell me about your time away. I saw the redhead and the two blonds. I assume you made friends?"

"Yes," I began, "the redhead is Axel. He lived next door to me. The small blond was Roxas, Axel's best friend-slash-secret-love. The other boy was Demyx. I lived with him on my time away."

"Demyx." Riku repeated the name, "Become good friends?"

"Yeah. When I had run away, I was hiding for days. I hadn't stopped moving since the moment I left. As luck turns out, I passed out from exhaustion in Demyx's yard. He lived in a place called Radiant Gardens..."

"Where Hayner and Tidus visit their cousins?"

"Yeah, that's the place."

"I see." He finished his last couple fries. I stared down at my finger nails, thinking.

"Riku?" I asked, waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I said..." I paused, "I kind of want Seifer dead?"

Riku thought about this, food forgotten. His eyes shifted to the floor before raising again and looking at me, "Yeah, I think it's okay."

"Can I ask you something else?"

Riku narrowed his eyes in confusion but shrugged anyway, "Sure."

"Were you and Sora.... you know..."

The other boy let out a soft laugh, shaking his head, "No, we were just friends. How long have you been waiting to ask me that?"

"Years." I admitted, smiling.

We looked at each other for a moment before coughing and turning away, "So," Riku leaned on to the table, "tell me about this Demyx kid."

* * *

_**-Jaspen**_


	13. To Feel the Love Again in my Own Land

**Oh god, I have had this chapter written for weeks... all it needed with the last couple paragraphs. Sorry I made you wait so long lol**

**Thank you all reviewers! Your amazing!**

**And no, this isn't the end yet... I haven't really decided yet on how this story is going to be finished.... it could be in a few chapters or it could be in many chapters... lol who knows as of right now...**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
To Feel the Love Again in my own Land**

I sat up through most of the night, staring at the wall across from my bed and biting repeatedly on my bottom lip. It was nearing six in the morning and the first rays of light were just beginning to appear. The birds were starting their annoying 'chirping' and twice I heard neighborhood dogs bark.

Seifer's execution would be today.

With that dreadful thought running through my head, I lay back on my bed finally, turning my empty stare to the ceiling instead and releasing a long held sigh. There was a tap on my window, though it didn't _really_surprise me, seeing as my intuition told me it was Riku. There was no wait for an answer before my friend pulled up the window himself and climbed in. I felt the bed dip beside me and the silver-headed boy crawled in next to me. He didn't speak at first.

"I figured you were up."

I only nodded silently to his announcement, not tearing my gaze from the fascinating spot on the ceiling above me.

"It's at ten, if you were wondering." Riku rolled on to his side, "I mean, Seifer's sentence."

"Right."

He sighed as well and flipped on to his back, blowing a few hairs out of his face, "You going to stay here all day?"

I glanced sideways at him and shook my head, "No." I instantly sat up and made my way to my computer desk, pulling a notepad towards me and scribbling a quick message to my parents. Riku watched curiously from the bed, or at least as curious as he could seem to ever be, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm going to Radiant Courts... wanna come?"

Without answering, the boy stood from the mattress, gesturing back to the window, "After you." I smiled weakly and swept passed him, prying the glass open and curling a leg outside. Riku followed closely behind.

"I'll drive." He gestured, leading the way to his house across town. I tailed after him, shivering a little in the early morning breeze. The sun had begun to rise even higher and a purplish haze was forming over the city. It was a startling contrast, compared to the usual twilight orange.

"You okay?" He asked, not really looking at me. I shrugged nonchalantly, which was answer enough, and hesitated while he unlocked the car doors. I took a quick glance at his house before hopping inside. It gave me an eery feeling... like Sora was watching.

The trip began quietly, Riku concentrating on the road, and me staring blankly out the window. I couldn't remember ever being driven out of the city before and it was different to watch the various buildings pass by and in a blur.

X.

It was around nine, and yawning briefly I wiped the tired tears from my eyes and sat up a little straighter. In the distance we could see the upcoming city and it seemed to loom over us, forcing me to rethink our actions.

Here it was, the day of Seifer's death, and while I should have been at home crying, thinking, reminiscing, or at least doing _something _depressing, instead I was on a trip to go see Demyx. It'd only been a few days since I'd seen the blond last, but I felt like we'd been apart for ages. Were his eyes still just as blue? Did he still style his hair in to that ridiculous fohawk, mullet, _thing_?

"Do you know how to get to Radiant Courts?" Riku pressed on the break a bit as we entered the city limits. I shook my head, "Not from the very border."

He nodded silently, pulling his car to the curb and rolling down his window. A lady jogging passed by and Riku managed to stop her and get directions. We were driving again a second later.

"His house is big the white one... with the pillars in front." I pointed to one of the many mansions and directed my friend towards it. We parked outside the gate and I pressed my forehead against the car window, staring out at the big and black iron gate in front of me. How do we get in? I didn't live here anymore, so I couldn't just type in the code.

"How do we get in?" Riku asked my thoughts aloud, opening his car door. I did the same, examining the pad where I usually just press some numbers. I had never really looked at it before now, and I saw a little yellow button that said 'Visitor.' I took a wild guess and pushed it.

"Pull forward." A recorded voice announced as the gate swung open. I watched it momentarily before following my friend back in to the car. We drove down the long loop, parking right in front of the steps.

"Let's go." I told him, getting out once again. Riku did the same and we slowly walked up to the front door. I hadn't even knocked before the large door clicked open and one of the maids, Gretchen, appeared, "Name plea- Oh my god! Zexion!" She nearly screamed, slapping a hand to her mouth at the last minute, "I thought we'd never see you again! What happened?"

"Nothing." I told her, realizing the maids and house workers never heard the gossip, "I'm just living somewhere else now."

"Ah." She nodded, smiling kindly to Riku beside me, "Well, come inside you two! Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, just here to see Dem." I told her, glancing sideways at my friend. He was peering around the inside of the large house curiously, eyebrows raised.

"Demyx is up in his room, I'm sure you know the way there." She said, smiling. I nodding my head briefly and gestured to Riku, "Would you be so kind as to give Riku a tour of the place? If it's no trouble, of course."

"Sure, sure!" She smiled, "I'd love to." They drifted off towards the kitchens first and I made my own way up to the blond's room. I could hear his music as I entered his hallway, and I hoped he would hear me over it.

"Demyx?" I first asked, knocking on his door. There was no answer. "Dem!" I shouted a little louder. He still didn't come, so I turned the knob and quickly opened it, surprised to see him laying on his bed, playing his sitar. I hadn't known it was him making the music.

"Zexion!" He sat upright, eyes wide. I noticed that he actually didn't have his hair styled, and it was laying flat, making him look a lot younger. Our eyes met quickly before his darted away and he stood.

"Hey." Was my reply. I didn't bother to correct him with my real name.

He seemed to be pondering whether or not to come over at first, taking a step, and then backing up right after. I nearly smiled. "I'm sorry." He apologized, crossing his arms behind his back, "I didn't mean to like, just leave on-"

"It's fine." I cut him off. We stood in silence for another few seconds.

"So what's happening with..." he searched for a name. "Seifer?" I offered, switching my weight to my other foot. He nodded.

"His, uh, execution is today." I whispered, checking my phone, "In a half hour."

"Oh." The blond hung his head a bit, biting his lip, "Then why are you all the way out here?"

There was chattering down the hallway, and I knew Gretchen and Riku must be coming near. Demyx seemed confused, listening to the voices intently.

"And this is Demyx's room." Gretchen appeared in the doorway, looking nervous when she saw us in there. Riku stood next to her, glancing first at Dem then me, "Hey Ienzo."

"Hey Riku." I waved, then gestured to the boy beside me, "This is Demyx. Demyx, Riku." They both nodded silently to each other and I could feel the awkwardness in the air, making everyone uncomfortable. Gretchen saved us with a quick, "Well, hun, let's move on to the rest of the house." And then the two of them continued on.

"Who was that?"

"A friend from home."

"Oh, yeah..." He snapped his fingers, "Riku is the one who spoke at the trial, right?"

"Yeah."

Another nerve-wracking silence.

"So is there a reason you came back?" He probed again, sitting down on his bed finally. I joined him, watching from the corner of my eye, "You left so abruptly the other day." I reminded him, "And then I haven't heard from you since."

"I..." He trailed off, thinking, "I was just..."

I easily quieted him with a quick brush of my hand to his fingers. He stared down at the movement with little discomfort, swallowing, "So I guess this is it, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "You live hours away now. Your back with your family, you go by your real name again, you've reconnected with all your old friends..." He sighed, "And I'm still here... where _my _friends and family are... Our lives don't really work together anymore."

I bit my lip. This was all true... and nothing really seemed like an easy solution.

"I guess so."

The blond took a quick strum on his sitar, sighing again, "Good bye then?"

I nodded briefly and stood up, backing towards the door. My hand had nearly reached the knob when Demyx shuffled from the bed, "Zexion?"

"Yes?"

The blond made his way across the room, wrapping am arm around my neck and the other around my back, leaning forward to press our lips together. I nearly gasped but managed to hold my surprise in and return the kiss.

"Dem..." I whispered once the boy had leaned away and set his forehead to my shoulder, "You really just made everything a lot more complicated." He chuckled and nodded, nuzzling my neck, "Yeah, I realize that... sorry." He leveled our faces with a smile on his lips, "But a few hours really isn't that far away, right?"

"Right." I agreed.

"This _will_ work out." He turned serious, "I'll make sure of it."

I grinned and nodded, backing away, "Okay, I'll hold you to that."

"Drive back safely, please." He shook a finger at me like a scolding mother, "You seem to be prone to trouble."

"Yes, yes." I rolled my eyes, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Thank you." He smiled. We stared at each other for a little bit until he chuckled and gave me another quick kiss, "See you."

"See you."

Riku was waiting down in the front hall patiently, examining a family portrait hanging perfectly straight on the wall. I sent him an embarrassed grin and together we slipped through the heavy front doors.

"So?" Riku asked curiously as we got in to the car. I looked away, out the window, "A couple hours isn't that far away, right?"

There was a slight chuckle, "Not if your giving me gas money."

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	14. But If Unknown Roads Lead Away From Home

**_More updates, hooray! I'm doing well!_**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
But if Unknown Roads Lead Away From Home**

I drew in a sharp breath and exhaled as slow as possible. Though yoga seemed totally girlie and gay to me, my new doctor was recommending it as a nice stress reliever. 'A good way to get the energy flowing and the tension away' was how he explained it.

Well, I just liked the feeling of stretching out.

I was supposed to do it every morning when I woke up, and every night, just before I went to bed. The question of whether or not it was actually working though had yet to be answered.

Just as I was sweeping my arms back up above me, my cell phone vibrated on the night stand, shaking the table and successfully scaring the hell out of me. I released my current pose, paused the DVD, and stepped over to get it, reading 'Axel' on the front cover.

"Hello?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

_"Zexion! Where are you at right now? You have to come quickly!"_

"Woah, woah, woah... settle down, Ax. What's wrong?"

_"It's Demyx."_ The redhead replied over the line, his breath coming in quick gasps,_ "He's in the hospital."_

"The hospital?" I straightened, "What happened?"

_"I'll tell you when you get here. Just hurry! It's Radiant Hospital. The first one you see when you come in to town."_

"Okay okay I'm on my way." I snapped my phone shut and sprinted out of the house. It wasn't far to Riku's place and I hardly even stopped before I reached the door, slamming my fist on it repeatedly.

There was a few tense moments where nothing happened, then the inside door popped open to reveal my friend, clad only in a pair of pajama bottoms, "Wha? Was wron Ienzo?" The boy mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes and shielding them from the porch light.

"Demyx is in the hospital... I really need a ride!" I explained.

The silver headed boy cast a worried look, glancing at the clock on the wall behind him, "Uh... sure sure. Let me get a.... something." He trailed off, still half asleep. He walked away, letting the door snap shut, and then returned a second later, wearing a hoodie, "Come on."

The entire ride was made in silence, Riku trying not to fall asleep, and me biting my nails with concern. It was nearing two in the morning when we finally arrived to the city. The hospital wasn't hard to find, and the two of us were met by Roxas at the door.

"Hey! You're here!" The blond looked relieved, "Thank god... let's go, follow me."

We trudged inside one of the elevators, waiting impatiently for it go up to the third floor.

"Everyone's here." The short boy explained as we stepped out. We followed him through a couple turns and past several different waiting rooms, until we reached one in the very back. Roxas pushed the door open and gestured for us to go inside.

He hadn't been lying when he said everyone was there. The entire organization was cast throughout the room, some sleeping in chairs, and others watching a small t.v. with a green tinted screen. Xemnas was even there, sitting in the ledge of the window and watching his members curiously.

"Zexy!" Axel cheered, jumping out of his seat and rushing to hug me.

"What happened?" I immediately asked, "Was there a battle or something?"

"No." The redhead shook his head, "We didn't have another thing planned for weeks. Demyx was just walking home from school with Marluxia. Xemnas had requested a meeting after classes got out, but the two of them had detention, so they were coming late. For some reason Dem's driver didn't show up, so Marly requested they just take the bus, rather than wait. It was weird. Five boys from Diz's gang just cornered them out of nowhere."

Riku was standing warily behind me, listening to the story with interest and confusion.

Axel continued, "They all had weapons too. I don't what their problem was."

"So how is he?" I asked eagerly, "Like what kind of condition is he in?"

"It's not good." He shook his head, glancing to Roxas, "Like... critical. Marly's no better. He's in a coma."

I swallowed, feeling my heart nearly stop.

"This is a low move." Xemnas suddenly stood, shaking his head, "He already knows Xigbar is out with a broken leg. He knew you were gone too, Zexion, and now he's taken out two of my better fighters." He paced the room nervously, "That leaves us down to nine, and I won't let Roxas fight unless there's weapons involved."

Saix sat up from the chair he was occupying, "I think Diz is too chicken to let his guys fight us in a fair fight because he knows they'll lose, so therefore he is just trying to eliminate us one by one."

"So no one is safe." Roxas chimed in, frowning, "We're all in danger?"

"I think were all in a LOT of danger." Their leader nodded solemnly, "Instructions..."

Every member that was left shifted forward to listen.

"...Roxas, you are not allowed to leave Axel's side. Saix, I want you riding with Larxene and Luxord at ALL times. That leaves Vexen, Xaldin, and Lex together. Zexion, I'm assuming your planning to stay in town?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, "For a while, yeah."

He nodded, "I don't want you to ever be alone. _Ever_... you hear me? Same goes for you friend there."

"Yes."

"Okay, good. They no longer have the element of surprise on their side because we'll always be expecting them. And I'll be damned if I let one them dogs lay another hand on any of my members."

Everyone seemed less wired than before and managed to relax a bit.

"Here." Axel gestured to an open chair, "Riku, you look tired as shit. Why don't you nap a bit?"

My friend nodded and clambered in to the chair, rolling on to his side and nearly passing out with exhaustion.

"I can't believe this." I sighed. Since my departure of this city, I had nearly forgotten the Organization and it's members. I don't think it had crossed my mind once. Axel shook his head though, "I can." He leaned against the wall, "Xemnas had actually called the meeting that day to let us know we were all being tailed. He was going to assign us groups like he just did anyway."

"And the two of them basically just got jumped on their way?"

"Basically." The redhead nodded, closing his eyes, "This isn't a small matter, Zex. They really don't even know if Marly's going to make it."

I left out a small shuddering breath, moving to sit on the floor, "And we don't know Dem's condition?"

Roxas moved to sit beside me, "They've hardly told us a word. Xemnas is the one that's been receiving all the information and he hasn't shared much on Demyx. I don't know if that's bad or good." He bit his lip, "And everyone thinks Axel is next. It seems they're going for our best fighters. Xemnas is being really cautious."

"He only assigned me Roxas, but that's because he's personally watching over me." Axel whispered, "I feel like I'm being watched everywhere I go."

There was a small amount of shuffling in the chair beside us as Riku rolled to his other side. He would have questions when he woke, I knew.

"Are they allowing any visitors to see Demyx or Marluxia?" I asked hopefully.

"None at all."

My heart dropped again and I sat back against the chair. I really wished I never would have returned home. That way I most likely would have waited for the blond to get out of detention on that day, and it would have been three against five, rather than two.

"I know what your thinking... and stop." Roxas placed a hand on my arm, "We should all just be thankful it wasn't us."

"Xemnas?" A nurse slipped in through the doorway, "A word?"

The leader stood, presenting himself, and followed the lady down the hallway. I watched momentarily before turning to Axel, "Where's Dem's parents?"

"Business. Out of town. Both of them." He closed his eyes tiredly. I stretched out across the floor, suddenly becoming exhausted. The rush of everything was forcing a headache to form, and pinching the bridge of my nose, I set my head on my arm and tried to sleep.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	15. Give Me Loving Arms, Away From Harm

**I can't believe school starts in five days... I'm ultra depressed :(**

**On a happier note, my psychotic ex-boyfriend finally returned my KH 1 game! yay**

**EvilLeo01:** _Lol I thought somebody might point that out. Well, I guess I wasn't expecting anyone to ask about Saix, but I was thinking somebody would mention Xemnas. They don't go after him cuz he is like the leader... and that's just how it works. Kinda like how the gang wouldn't ever team up on Diz you know? As for Saix, yeah he is definitely one of the strongest, but the gang is just assuming who might be next. They aren't totally basing it off who is the strongest, cuz if they were, I don't think Demyx would have been one of the first lol and Saix is always with Xemmy, which makes him a harder target_

**Here's chapter 15!**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Give Me Loving Arms, Away From Harm**

Sleep did not come to me, but I had expected as much. No matter how tired I was, I had been having trouble sleeping since I had moved back home. It wasn't the same without Demyx near. And now with the current situation, everything was much worse. I lay awake all night, listening to my friend's soft snores and Xaldin's quiet cursing as Luxord beat him at yet another game of cards. Xemnas did not return and Larxene spent a lot of time crying. Saix sat still and silently, glancing out the window every so often.

Several times I had literally pinched myself, praying that it was only a dream and I would wake any second. It wasn't a dream though, and Demyx and Marly really were lying in hospital beds somewhere near by, death possibly around the corner.

I silently cussed out this gang and it's pointless purpose, wishing it had never been formed and everyone was okay. I had always hated it, but it had never really had much affect on me until now. I knew people had died in the past from those fights, Xemnas' older brother being one of them, but it never actually seemed real until this moment. Now, it was all a bit _too_ real.

Axel shifted in his restless sleep, rubbing his eyes and trying to turn over. I watched him with a far off look, realizing that he was pinpointed as the next target and any day now he could be in the same situation as my best friend.

"Ienzo?" Riku murmured, peeking out over the top of his chair. His hair was ruffled from his sleep and he looked ten times younger than he actually was.

"Yeah?"

The silver headed boy sat up, glancing around him, "Is Demyx okay?"

"Not sure yet." I told him, moving closer, "But I don't think so."

He nodded and licked his dry lips, staring incoherently at the wall as he waited for the last bits of sleep to disappear. As I sat and watched him, I felt my stomach drop, thinking of how he had looked when he realized something had happened to Sora. So... dead. I didn't want to experience that same feeling... the feeling of knowing the person you care most about is gone.

My life had made a complete turn around. One day I was running from the law, then living with a stranger and his family, and ultimately ending up with said stranger, then being discovered and forced to return home, where I was put on trial for murder, having my life turn out okay a bit later, and then finally, having my world come shattering down around me. The thought of it all was making me sick to my stomach.

"So... you were part of some kind of gang?" Riku asked, assuming as much, "A gang that had routine fights with another gang?"

"Something like that."

He nodded in thought, glancing down at Axel, "And the rival gang is now trying to eliminate your gang's best fighters.. including Demyx?"

"We believe so."

Riku sat back in his chair, turning to the t.v. as if to watch it, and then closing his eyes, "What have you gotten yourself in to? Every time I turn around your in trouble."

I stared down at my hands, guilt consuming me once again. No matter what Riku said, I would always feel partly responsible for Sora's death, "Riku... what was it like? When you found out Sora was gone?"

"Truthfully?" He swallowed, "It was madness... I spent every second in denial for the first part... telling myself it wasn't true and that he would show up at my doorstep at any second." He shook his head, beginning to tear up a bit, "Then when the cold hard truth really does hit you... it's like a bottomless pit. I didn't know what to do with myself. Everything seemed out of order. I felt I couldn't even successfully go on with my life without him in it."

I let him pause there, watching his shoulders shake a bit as silently sobbed. "I still feel that way." He admitted, "I feel like my life is pointless. Like, what am I going to do with myself now?"

I brought my knees to my chest and nestled my head between them, closing my eyes as tightly as I could manage. I didn't want to experience that. Ever.

"Zexion?" Xemnas stuck his head in the door, "Come here."

I got to my feet and did as told, following the tall man out of the waiting room and down the hall. He stopped in front of a room about four doors down and turned to me, "You have permission to go inside. I just want to warn you... he's a bit... torn up."

I listened to the final two words with great apprehension. I almost didn't want to go inside.

"He's unconscious right now, so he can't talk. I just thought maybe you would want to see him."

I nodded my approval that yes, I did want to see him, and hesitated before stepping inside the dark room. Xemnas waited in the hall, staring across at another door, which I assumed was Marluxia's.

A knot formed in my stomach as I continued in to the room, pausing just at the corner that would reveal my best friend. There was a light beeping coming from the machine I knew he was hooked up to, and my greatest fear was that I would hear that sound go dead.

Holding my breath, I peeked around the corner and glanced in, only to immediately shut my eyes and jump back. 'A bit torn up' did not even begin to describe it.

"Dem." I sobbed, nearly falling to my knees. There was an eery glow from the machinery around him and I closed my eyes when I finally pulled myself up and took a seat. Opening my eyes, the tears immediately rushed straight to the surface, causing me to choke a bit. He looked dead. His face was so swollen you couldn't even see his eyes. His hair was so dirty and dark, I couldn't even tell he was a blond.

"Please..." I whispered, leaning back on the couch, "Don't die."

My only answer was the short beeps of his heart beat. I found myself nearly twitching every time I heard it.

"Don't die." I said again, standing. The irocy of the entire situation hit me like a wave, reminding me that I had once been the patient and he had sat at _my _side, whispering things to me as well.

Leaving the room in a hurry, I ignored Xemnas' questions and slid back in to the waiting room. Everyone was still sleeping, besides Riku, who was watching the small t.v.

"How was he?" My friend asked, moving over to make room in his chair for me.

Falling in to the seat, I shook my head and buried my face in to the cushion, hiding my tears. Riku instantly shifted to accommodate me, rubbing my back.

--

Mostly everyone was up within a few hours, going back to their card games and watching t.v. Axel and Roxas played a game of thumb wrestling, while Larxene watched, and Riku and I flipped through old magazines.

Xemnas had yet to return, but when he did, it wasn't with a smile on his face.

"Boss?" Saix jumped to his feet, looking worried.

The leader was followed by a couple nurses, who were looking across at each other with frowns.

"What's up?" Vexen sat up, ignoring the game of poker he was in the middle of.

"Marly's dead." Xemnas told them, backing out of the room again and taking the two nurses with him. A silence developed over the whole room, save for the old television. "Dead?" Axel asked in disbelief, looking to Roxas. There was a sniffling from somewhere in the corner, and I felt my lip quiver a bit. Marluxia and I hadn't been the best of friends, but the news hit me like a punch in the face.

"Oh my god." Vexen seemed to shiver, wrapping his arms around himself, "Oh... my god."

"What about Demyx?" Luxord put his head in his hands, "Is he dying too?"

Nobody answered him because nobody knew, and the question remained hanging in the air. Riku shifted uncomfortably beside me, having no clue who Marluxia was in the first place. I sucked on my bottom lip and leaned against him, using him as support. He allowed this, like the good friend he was, and began rubbing my back, "Dem will be fine." He whispered to me, attempting to help. I listened and nodded, wanting nothing more than to believe him.

"I'm hungry." Xaldin eventually muttered a few hours later, staring out the window. Everyone looked around, confirming that they were too.

"Rox an I will run and get something." Axel sighed, getting to his feet.

"No!" Saix sat up, "Not you. Definitely not you." Axel sat back down with a defeated look, pulling his blond down with him.

"I'll go." Luxord offered instead.

"How about we all just go?" Larxene offered. There were no objections to her suggestion and I knew they were feeling just how bad this whole thing was. Couldn't even get fast food without taking eight other people with you.

"You stay here." Vexen pointed to us, "We'll bring you guys back something."

We nodded and watched them leave. "This is pathetic." Axel whined, "Am I going to live the rest of my life like this?" Roxas gave a sad smile, placing his forehead against his best friend's leg, "Of course not."

--

Demyx's condition wasn't improving and he still had yet to wake. His parents returned from their business trip and nearly stopped breathing when they heard the news. They'd been spending nearly every day at the hospital since.

Riku stayed for Marluxia's funeral a couple days later, but left for home after. He had school to return to after all. I called my parents and stayed with Axel after that, living in one of their four spare bedrooms. Sometimes, when you looked out at the front yard, you could see five to seven guys hanging on the rock wall, watching the house curiously. It sent shudders down Axel's spine every time he saw them.

They were waiting for him to come out. Just waiting.

"I should get the gun." The redhead spoke seriously, watching out one of the many windows, "Just kill the bastards."

"Axel." Roxas sighed from the couch, "Don't say things like that."

"Why not?" He glanced back, "They killed Marly."

"And I don't want them to kill you too." The blond pouted.

"Tch." He glared at the rival gang, "You know what? Fuck this!" He jumped from his spot near the ledge, walking briskly from the room and down the family's grand stair case. Roxas squeaked and jumped to follow. I silently looked down at the gate out the window and then did the same.

"Where is it?" The redhead grumbled, digging through one of the many closets. There was a cry of victory and he reappeared, wielding a baseball bat. "Ax!" Roxas cried out, gasping. Axel ignored him and slammed open the front door, shaking the whole mansion and causing all the maids to nearly shriek.

He stomped his way angrily down the long driveway, looking furious. The guys at the gate stared, confused, at him.

"Now." He revealed the bat, "Every single one of you has five seconds to remove yourself from my yard." He spoke through gritted teeth, the grip on his bat tightening.

They all backed away, actually looking quite frightened. Their eyes stayed on the wooden stick fearfully.

"Get the fuck out of here... or each and every single one of you will feel the same pain you caused my friends." He pointed it at them one by one, looking more than a little serious.

After pausing for a couple seconds, they heeded the warning and scrambled off.

"That's what I fucking thought." The redhead mumbled, twisting on his heel and returning to his family's large house.

--

"Zexion!" There was a call from somewhere in the house. "Zexion! Zexion!" My door burst open, revealing a beaming Roxas, "Zexion get up! Come on!"

'What's going on?" I grumbled, looking up from my t.v.

"Demyx woke up! He WOKE UP!"

"What..." I trailed off, looking around wildly. I found the nearest pair of shoes and shoved them on my feet, racing after the blond.

"Come on! I already have my driver ready to go!" We sprinted down through the house, grabbing Axel on our way, and slammed ourselves in to the dark car, screaming at the driver to hurry up and GO.

"What happened? How do you know?" I asked.

He smiled and laughed, "I was with Xemnas when he got the call!"

The car flew in to the parking lot, hardly coming to a complete stop before we were all out.

Xemnas greeted us at the right floor, smirking a bit, "I see you wasted no time in telling the others, Roxas." The short boy grinned with a guilty expression.

"They're not allowing any visitors at this moment, but I think I can pull a few strings." He turned to me, "Why don't you go inside?"

I left without responding, finding my way down the hall and to the proper door. The room was dark again, and it sent a shudder down my spine. Would he still look the same as before? I hesitated a little less this time, peeking around the corner. The swelling had died down a lot, revealing his eyes this time, and skin wasn't so black with bruises. He shifted a bit, as if to get comfortable, before opening his eyes and blinking a few times. He stared right at me after a second, unmoving. I held my breath and waited for something to be said.

After a few short moments, I saw tears start sliding down the side of his face.

"Oh Dem." I breathed, coming up to his bed. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but thought better of it. I was sure he was still too weak anyway.

"I thought I had lost you." I cried, leaning on to his bed. He continued to cry as well, shutting his eyes tightly. I wanted to embrace him so badly but I didnt want to hurt him, so instead I just stared at him.

"I'm sorry but he's not taking visitors at this time." A nurse entered, checking around the corner, "You can return when we think he is well enough, I promise you."

"I don't want to leave." I argued, knowing I sounded like a three year old.

"Well, hun, if you want your friend to get better, he needs rest and a lot more. You being here will just tire him out. He needs all the strength he can get." She set her hands on her hips, "Now, I need you to leave."

I stared up at her with a short glare and then glanced back to my best friend, "I'll be back." I promised him, leaving the room.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	16. Can You Hear the Voice of the Children?

**I apologize one hundred times over for this taking so long :( ....damn school**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Can You Hear the Voice of the Children**

A week wasn't so bad.

At least that's what I kept telling myself.

The nurse suggested Demyx remain unvisited for a week, if not a little more, so he could recover faster. I tried to argue at first but Xemnas told her it was fine, and then forced me to leave. I just reminded myself that the faster he was out of there, the faster he was back in my arms. I would wait as long as it took to hold him again.

"You're looking... melancholic..." Axel smiled, stretching back in the chair he was currently lounging in. We were sitting in one of his family's many offices, listening to Pink Floyd's _Wish You Were Here_ on his dad's radio, and occasionally starting small talk. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not depressed."

"I know," The redhead cracked his neck both ways, "that's the joke... you're so... expressionless, that even your happy face looks as if you just returned from a funeral."

I opened my mouth to tell him that it wasn't true, and I was not expressionless, but the look on his face told me that his opinion wasn't about to be changed, so I just shrugged and sighed.

"How many times have we listened to this song?" I eventually asked, glancing at the radio.

He chuckled and looked to the stereo as well, "Not sure... I like this song though."

"Me too." I nodded.

"_Running over the same old ground. What have you found? The same old fears... wish you were here." _Axel half-murmured, half-sang. His eyes traveled down to his hands and arms, where numerous scars marked his skin. His finger followed the path of an especially long one, which started by his shoulder and streaked down to the elbow. I couldn't remember what it was from.

"Did you ever wish you could, like, go back and change everything?" He asked me, biting his lip, "I mean, in your case, go back and save Sora, dump Seifer's cold ass, and see Riku happy?"

"I'm not sure," I thought, "I would like to see Sora alive and Riku happy, but then I never would have found Demyx. Perhaps I could have found a way to make everything work out..."

Axel scrunched his face with doubt, "I'm not sure if there's a way all that ever could have worked out."

I smiled, "I figured that."

He shook his head and sighed, returning to biting his lip again. His face remained so serious that it intrigued me.

"Why?"

The redhead pursed his lips and sat up, starting a sentence then cutting himself off and starting over again, "When I was thirteen, my parents told me a story about my neighbor. He was dating this chick, whose best friend was dating his best friend. They double-dated everywhere they went, and literally spent every day together." He took a deep breath and continued on, "Well, my neighbor and his friend went out hunting one day. They weren't even goofing around or nothing... it was totally serious... they wanted to learn how to make jerky together. Anyway, my neighbor saw a big buck down in this meadow, and he went to shoot it. His aim was off, the bullet ricocheted off a tree, and it pierced his friend in the heart."

Axel paused, as if thinking about it. I opened my mouth to encourage him on, but he started again with out my help, "My neighbor's mum met my neighbor's friend's dad through the funeral. Turns out they were brother and sister... she had been abducted when she was three."

"And it all fell in to play." I nodded with interest, "That's crazy."

"It's like..." He struggled for the correct words at first, "there has to be sacrifice for there to be good. Someone has to suffer for someone else's happiness. If the kid had never been killed, the lady never would have met her brother and real family. And who knows... it's possible that if you hadn't been here to plan some of those battle we fought in... kids could have died."

"I don't know about that."

"It's true." Axel insisted, "For all we know, it could have been my death. Maybe you've saved me without us knowing it. Maybe you've saved everyone in the gang."

"I'm doubting it."

"You never know."

"Would you change everything?" I turned the subject to him. He seemed surprised by my question at first, but quickly shrugged a shoulder, "Probably."

Now this shocked me.

"Seriously? Like meeting Roxas and everything?"

"Yeah." He didn't hesitate, "The boy would be one hundred times better off without me... I mean, he only joined the gang because I was in it. He wouldn't skip school so much either, or ignore his homework and stuff. I'm the worst influence on him ever. He probably wouldn't, like, party or do anything bad like that. He would be so much better."

"So you would take back meeting him?"

"Pretty much... I know it's like a good thing I have him... he makes me happy... I mostly make him happy... but, I'm practically ruining all his potential. I'm so selfish."

I thought about this for a second. It was true, what the redhead was saying, but I still couldn't accept that he would take it all back.

"Every scar I see on his body, I blame myself for." Was the last thing he said.

There was a moment's pause, and then the door clicked open and Roxas' bright face appeared, "Hey guys!" He let himself in easily, plopping down on the the arm rest of Axel's chair, "What you up to?"

"Just talking." The redhead smiled, his eyes gleaming. He always looked happy when the blond was around.

"Sounds fun."

"Sure." I shrugged, stretching.

"Why is this song on repeat?" He asked next, glancing to the stereo. Axel chuckled and reached over to finally shut it off, "Because we like it."

--

"Ienzo?"

Looking up from the bench I was currently residing on, it surprised me a bit to see the voice belonged to Leon.

"Leon." I gestured to him.

There was a slight gleam of sweat shining on his forehead, but he casually wiped it away and stepped closer, "How have you been? I heard about the fight."

"I've been... okay." I answered half-truthfully, "Demyx should be recovered by the end of the week."

"And that poor Marluxia kid... I heard he didn't make it."

"No..." I sighed, "he didn't make it."

"Poor boys." The man seemed extremely sad about the situation, "It's horrible to see a kid die so young."

"It is." I agreed.

We sat in silence after that. I wasn't sure what else to say to him.

"Well, I'm gunna head out." I stood, walking away before he could say anything.

Only a couple more days.

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


	17. For When Darkness Clears

****

Last chapter! I know.. sudden, huh? Lol you have no clue how many hours I spent on this chapter. It's been halfway written for a long time and coming back to it just the other day was weird. I couldn't get the two half to fit together.

**Anyway...**

**It's snowing like a foot out here! I love it so much! Hopefully no school tomorrow, that was I can update I'm Lovin It.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story. I appreciate it so much! I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
****For When Darkness Clears, I know You're Near**

Three weeks passed since the nurse told me I only had to wait a week. Demyx's condition had improved only slightly before plummeting back down, and he was fading in and out of consciousness.

Life for the other group members had attempted to return to normal. They all went back to school finally, seeing as there was nothing they could do to help Demyx anyway, and Xemnas left with them. He checked at the hospital regularly, but for the most part he tried telling us that Dem was a goner.

Diz had gathered us for a meaning, and apologized for his gang's latest activities, saying he never meant for any one to get seriously hurt. The fights and wars were called off completely, and Axel and the others could walk around safely again.

I had yet to return home, and continued living with Axel's family. I couldn't bring myself to attend school again. Though I knew it was stupid, I felt as if returning to normal life would be like giving up on my best friend, which I would never do.

But all the hauling up inside and sitting around depressed was starting to take its toll on me. I was growing skinny and pale, and Roxas often told me I looked like I just returned from the dead. Looking for something to keep me sane, I returned to my visits with Leon.

--

"Morning, Ienzo." The brunet man greeted me with a small smile, handing over a colored bag, "Goodies for Demyx when he gets better." I accepted the gift gratefully, happy that he was as optimistic towards my best friend's recovery as I was.

"Thanks." I nodded.

He shifted in his chair and relaxed back. Our sessions were 100 times different from before. All his questions no longer held a deeper, curious meaning. He talked to me for my benefit rather than his own now.

"How have you been?"

"Not good." I admitted, sighing, "Every day I feel a little worse. I know he's getting better and making a slow recovery, but I still feel like crap every day."

Leon sucked on his lip in thought, tapping his cheek with a pencil. He didn't reply with anything, and we both knew I only came to these visits for something to do. Nothing he said or asked would help me feel any better. Demyx was lying in a hospital by himself, and I could do nothing about it.

"Have you tried exercising? Nothing extreme, but maybe going on a walk every once in a while."

I thought about this. It sounded reasonable.

"Do it alone at first, but after a couple times, try bringing Axel with you." He suggested, "The company will feel good after a while."

"Leon..." I glanced up at him, "have you ever lost someone?"

He stared curiously at me, surprised. Then, he sighed and sat forward, "No, Ienzo, I haven't."

I couldn't tell if he was being truthful or not, but the look on his face let me know he wasn't planning to elaborate any time soon.

"And you won't either." He added.

--

"Do you think parents make you believe in Santa Clause just so they won't be the ones blamed when their kids don't get what they want for Christmas?" Axel plopped on to my bed, popping his feet in the air.

"Hmm..." I pulled my focus off the T.V., "not sure... I never thought about it."

He shook his unruly mane of red hair and hummed in thought, "I bet they do. Why else would we tell little kids a fat man brings them their presents?"

I laughed a bit, "Only you would think of that."

He shrugged, gazing at the T.V., "I was being serious."

We watched movies together for a few hours before the two of us fell asleep in my bed. We were woken to rough hands shaking us, and I sat up with blinking eyes.

"Wha?" I asked, letting my eyes get used to the dark. There was a tall figure in the doorway and someone short next to us.

"Wake up guys." I recognized Roxas' voice, "We need to go to the hospital."

"Why?" Axel murmured, sitting up as well.

"Demyx is up and awake... and he's asking for us." The blond explained, "We have a car waiting outside, so let's go."

The two of us scrambled out of the bed, looking around for shoes, coats, or anything else we could get our hands on. Demyx was awake!

The ride was mostly quiet, everyone still tired. Despite being exhausted, my mind was alert. I wanted to see Dem so bad.

"I had to pull some favors to get all three of you in the hospital at this hour, so please be quiet inside." Xemnas explained as we entered the building. We followed him to the correct floor, giddy.

"One at a time." The nurse instructed, looking very serious. Xemnas held be back and allowed Axel inside first. I began to protest, but realized this way I would get the most time with my friend.

"Roxas, you go next." He then pushed the blond forward. Axel came out cheerfully, winking to me on his way. Roxas returned only a minute later, and then I was nudged to go inside. Hesitating for only a second, I entered the room rather slowly, peeking around the corner.

"Hey Zex." The blond was sitting upright, looking healthy but tired.

"Dem!" I approached the bed with a big smile, embracing him in my arms. He hugged back as well as he could and together we sat that way for several minutes.

"I missed you so much." Demyx whispered. I held him tighter before letting go, wiping a tear away.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I admitted, looking down. My friend chuckled, "Like you're ever getting rid of me."

"Thirty seconds." The nurse entered and announced.

I waved her away and she left with a purse of her lips.

"I get to go home by the end of the month." Demyx smiled, "I can't wait."

"Me either." I nodded eagerly, pushing our foreheads together gently, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

The rest of the month didn't go by as slowly as I had thought it would. Demyx's parents made arrangements for me to stay with them for a while, and I found myself standing in the room I had once lived in.

"Is it just like you remember?" The blond asked me. His color had all completely returned and the weight he had lost was almost regained. He could now even stand for normal, lengthy periods of time.

"Yes." I nodded, turning towards him. He flashed me a bright, healthy smile, and then laughed after, "You're staring at me like you haven't seen me in years."

"It feels that way." I sighed, sitting on my mattress. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking smug, "What would you do without me?"

"I have no clue."

We sat in a couple minutes of silence before I finally remembered something, "I almost forgot." I snapped my fingers, rushing over to the closet and digging around. I reappeared with a multicolored bag, "These are from Leon."

"Gummi bears!" The blond raced across the room and snatched the pack from hands, "You know, I was having the worse day ever until this very moment. They replaced me in the band in my absence."

"You're kidding me." My mouth dropped open.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't blame them. They had gigs coming up."

"I see." I lay back across the bed, sighing. The blond did the same, curling up against my side. We sat in another silence.

"Every night in that hospital I dreamt about you. About that day in the garden." Demyx spoke after a couple minutes, "I just kept re-experiencing it over and over. It felt so real too. I called out to you several times, asking you to wake." He sighed, setting his gummi bears down, "When Leon asked you to write your name, you wrote Ienzo instead of Zexion. I cried every time."

"Why?"

He chewed on his lip, "I don't know."

I wasn't sure what to say to that but he saved me the trouble when he perked up, "We should see a movie tomorrow!"

"A movie?"

"Yeah!" He was growing more excited, "I haven't seen one in ages! Roxas and Axel can come along too."

"Sure." I smiled.

I should have been thinking about how the future would work out. After all, I lived in a town several hours away, and my parents were probably worried sick about me again. I couldn't just live in Demyx's house, and he definitely couldn't just come back with me. I would probably have to repeat my entire sophomore year as well.

"Stop thinking so much." Dem poked my nose, "You'll scar your pretty face with wrinkles."

I smiled and nestled in the older boy, "I'm sorry."

I would figure things out later.

Right now was all I cared about...

**THE END**

* * *

**Here are the full lyrics to Prayer of the Children. If you haven't listened to it before, you should. Expecially an acapella version.**

Can you hear the prayer of the children?  
On bended knee, in the shadow of an unknown room  
Empty eyes with no more tears to cry  
Turning heavenward toward the light

Crying jesus, help me  
To see the morning light-of one more day  
But if i should die before i wake,  
I pray my soul to take

Can you feel the hearts of the children?  
Aching for home, for something of their very own  
Reaching hands, with nothing to hold on to,  
But hope for a better day a better day

Crying jesus, help me  
To feel the love again in my own land  
But if unknown roads lead away from home,  
Give me loving arms, away from harm

Can you hear the voice of the children?  
Softly pleading for silence in a shattered world?  
Angry guns preach a gospel full of hate,  
Blood of the innocent on their hands

Crying jesus, help me  
To feel the sun again upon my face,  
For when darkness clears i know you're near,  
Bringing peace again

Dali cujete sve djecje molitive?  
(croatian translation: 'can you hear all the children's prayers?')  
Can you hear the prayer of the children?

* * *

**_-Jaspen_**


End file.
